


Ballet in the Streets, Stripper in the Sheets

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Stripping to Ballet [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Ballet Dancer!Lucifer, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom!Lucifer, Cumming On Command, D/s, Dom!Sam, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Sex, Spanking, Stripper!Lucifer, Tongue Piercings, Top!Sam, cumming untouched, dick piercings, lawyer!Sam, sub!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer Aligeheri, the “Morning Star”, is the crown jewel, the star of Fergus Crowley’s club Hell Fire. With a body of sin and a smile handcrafted by the Devil himself, he dances away every night, baring most if not all on stage and in the laps of the wealthy and middle class.</p><p>Sam Winchester has seen Lucifer dance and has decided that he wants the beautiful dancer to himself, even though if he was seen with the city’s hottest stripper, it could derail his rising star status as a prosecutor.</p><p>However, there’s more to Lucifer than meets the eye- namely, that he used to be one of best ballet dancers that the city had ever seen before tragedy struck and that he has a respectable job outside of shaking everything he has for money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Here for Your Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! My Rare Pair Big Bang for this year!!
> 
> Special thanks to my betas and to my amazing artist, Letzi!! It was so much fun collaborating with you on this, hon!!

Sam Winchester was exhausted as he ducked into his favorite club, nodding at the bouncer as he went to his usual spot over by the stage, ordering a gin and tonic. He loosened the tie around his neck and took the offered drink. He took a sip and sighed as he could feel himself relax into the plush seat. “HellFire” was one of the best clubs in the area, and tonight was his favorite night to come- when the strippers did individual dances instead of group numbers. Fuck, maybe he’ll shell out the money to get a private dance. It had been a while. Besides, this case that he was trying was tedious and exhausting. If he played his cards right, it could earn him a higher position. So he _needed_ to prosecute this case correctly. And a little destressing by being at his favorite club? That would help him relax and do him a world of wonder.

Lucifer Alighieri smiled as he donned the black glittery heels, laughing with his coworkers at something obscene that Lilith Daemon had said. “Lily, c’mon, it’s a good night! Individual night!” he said, smoothing out the black shorts that he was wearing and checking himself out in the mirror.

Lilith snorted. “It may be individual night, but _you_ normally take my customers’ money, Luci,” she grumbled, straightening out the angel wings on her back..   
“Lucifer! You’re up!” Crowley called.

“Got it, boss!” Lucifer said, giving himself a quick spritz of black body glitter, playfully smacking Brady’s ass as he ran out, cackling.

“Let’s give it up for the ringleader himself, _The Morning Star!_ ” the loudspeaker crackled, and he could hear the cheers as he click clacked out onto the stage. He shimmied himself up the pole right in the middle of the dark room and nodded at the tech.

The first few notes of “For Your Entertainment” started playing and he arched backwards on the pole as he slid down it. On the ground again, he began walking into the spotlight in time to the music, swaying his hips seductively.

 

_So hot, out the box, can we pick up the pace?_

 

The spotlight hit him and he began to dance.

 

_Turn it up, heat it up, I need to be entertained_

 

Turn, hip roll, pelvic thrust, arch back

 

_Push the limit are you with me? Baby don’t be afraid_

 

He winked at the crowd as he slid over to another pole, gyrating on it and smirking as women and men began stuffing his shorts full of ones and fives. 

Sam choked on his gin and tonic as the most beautiful man he had ever seen began dancing to the Adam Lambert song, watching him with undisguised lust.

 

_Don’t trip off the glitz, that I’m gonna display_

 

Oh, there was _definitely_ glitz coming off of that taut body that was thrusting his hips into the pole and the air, his light blonde hair catching the spotlight in such a way that it made it look like he had a halo.

 _An angel_.

Sam unbuttoned the top three buttons of his dress shirt and sighed darkly, digging in his rich chocolate brown suit coat for his wallet. He _needed_ to give props to this _gorgeous_ specimen.

 

_Oh, do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I’m about to do?_

_‘Cause it’s about to get rough for you_

 

Lucifer gyrated and lived on the stage, dancing and smirking as he bent over and did the infamous “bend and snap”, popping out his rear. He laughed as someone (probably Crowley) tossed handcuffs onto the stage. He smirked and bent over to pick up the black colored metal restraints, smiling as he saw the decent length chain on them. He clipped them on in time to the music, rolling his hips.

 

_It’s alright, you’ll be fine baby, I’m in control_

_Take the pain_

 

Smack to his right asscheek

_Take the pleasure_

 

Smack to the left one, letting out a soft moan

 

_I’m the master of both_

 

He crossed his wrists above his head as he grabbed the pole, letting the chain dangle as he rolled his body up and down the pole.

He knew what a beautiful picture he painted, all submissive and wanting and bound, his teeth catching his lower lip in a sinful embrace, the small barbells in his nipples glinting in the spotlight. He looked at the crowd through lowered lashes and found one of the regulars. Fancy pants man, someone who always had the same seat, same drink. He’s seen Lilith take him back for a private dance every now and then, but never had a chance to look at him.

 _And what a beautiful man he was,_ Lucifer thought as he danced and gyrated, squatting down with his legs spread wide. He scratched the inside of his thighs tantalizingly.

The man was _gorgeous._ Tall, muscular, with long chestnut curls, intense hazel eyes, strong defined jaw. The top three shirt buttons undone, tie laying under the collar lazily, showing off dark tan skin.

Lucifer grinned.

 _You’re mine tonight,_ he thought as he began a slow crawl on his belly towards the man. More money got shoved into his shorts and into the straps of his heels, but he didn’t care. His entire being was singing in time to the music as he made his way to the man in the dark brown suit and the cream dress shirt that was going to be covered with black glitter by the end of the night.

 

_I bet you thought I was soft and sweet_

_Thought an angel swept you off your feet_

_Well, I’m about to turn up the heat_

_I’m here for your entertainment._

 

Sam drew in a deep breath as he saw the gorgeous god drop into a crawl. His hands were still handcuffed, but he was crawling admirably well, pausing to roll his hips down into the ground, causing the crowd to scream in desire. He growled low in his throat as his eyes raked over the man, looking at the lean, athletic body covered in sweat and glitter, the black booty shorts _just barely_ covering him. Sam could see how well he filled out both ends of those shorts. His lower lip was red and shiny with spit, nipple piercings shining in the light and a wicked little smile laced them, his ice blue eyes flashing with danger and sex and passion.

This was a man good at his job.

The lithe body finally made his way to Sam, and he stood up to go to the stage, but a strong, firm hand pushed him back down. “Gonna use you for my finale, dah’ling,” the man drawled.

Sam sat back down and smirked, knowing everyone was looking at him jealously.

The man climbed into Sam’s lap, his legs straddling the lawyer’s own, and he expertly rolled his hips.

Sam barely, just _barely,_ managed to keep his hands to himself as the man rolled his hips and gave him the hottest lap dance of his life.

He _definitely_ was not relaxing- but as he focused on the man in his lap, he felt his worries and concern about his current case ebb away.

Lucifer was in his element here. He was straddling this man’s lap, rolling his hips- although, really, it was more like rutting. He ran his chained hands up and down his body, tweaking his pierced nipples on purpose, watching the man’s eyes darken with lust and his throat as he swallowed, wondering idly about what it would be like to _be_ under this man’s control. What it would be like to have this man take him and fuck him raw, so raw it’d be hard to dance.

“What’s your name?” he purred down at the customer.

“Sam,” the man rasped softly.

“Sam,” Lucifer repeated, the name almost purred reverently as he dragged the chain binding his hand across his nipple, eliciting a soft gasp of pleasure. “Well, Sam, I’m the Devil, and I’m going to tempt you for more,” he whispered in Sam’s ear, not mistaking the way he gave a full body shudder at the idea.

“How much for a private dance?” Sam whispered back. He was, miraculously, keeping his hands to himself.

“Hmm, depends, handsome,” he purred. “Do you want your hands all over me?”

“ _God,_ yes,” Sam breathed.

“I _might_ give you a discount. Ask for the Morning Star,” Lucifer purred, lifting himself off of Sam’s lap gracefully before walking behind his chair, running his hands up and down Sam’s chest, smirking as he saw his breath hitch, felt his heartbeat start to race as the chain dragged across the fabric.

Smirking, he made his way back to the stage, leaving a highly aroused lawyer as he swished his hips in a tantalizing manner; tempting Sam, almost daring him to follow.

He got back up onto the stage to perform one of his signature moves.

 

 _Let me entertain ya ‘til you scream_.

 

Now came the hardest part of his routine to this song. A sashay, two steps into a plie, then a calypso, making sure that he’d land the jump right. . .

The crowd screamed wildly as he landed the calypso _perfectly_ and he beamed as he bounced to the pole and began spinning on it, one leg crooked around it elegantly.

 

_Oh! Do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I’m about to do?_

_‘Cause it’s about to get rough for you!_

_I’m here for your entertainment_

_OH! I bet you thought I was soft and sweet_

_Thought an angel swept you off your feet-_

 

A hard smack to his rear made Lucifer gasp and turn to look at Sam - _Sam-_ shoving a twenty - _twenty? what the actual fuck?-_ into his shorts, smirking up a storm. The inside of his palm was slightly red, and Lucifer had to laugh.

 _Only so much self control, huh?_ he thought as the song ended. He bowed, gathered the bills being thrown onto the stage. He winked at Sam and exited.

Lilith glared at him as he began to remove all the bills from his shorts to hand into Crowley.  

“What the fuck?” she asked. “ _How_ did you get two twenties?!”

_Two twenties?_

Lucifer checked. Yep, there were definitely two twenty dollar bills shoved into his shorts.

He smirked. “Well, I had a _very_ willing customer in my finale, and I think I’m doing a private dance with him tonight,” he said casually. He handed his money to Crowley as Lilith was called to the stage.

He heard the notes of “Bad Things” play as she began to dance and he snorted, making his way to his private room, just to make sure that everything was in place for when Sam _did_ come in.

He scrolled through his playlist and smirked.

_This is the perfect song._


	2. Hold My Arms Above My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer gives Sam a private dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each Chapter is named after either a song used in the story or one that pertains to that chapter
> 
> Chapter 1: For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert  
> Chapter 2: Flesh by Simon Curtis

Sam made his way through the throng the moment Lucifer got offstage and found Crowley, the owner of Hellfire. 

“Hello, Moose,” Crowley greeted, craning his neck to look up at the very tall lawyer. 

“Hello, Fergus,” Sam greeted back, smirking. “Listen, the Morning Star? How much is a touchable private dance?” He flushed a little asking, since he never had asked for one before. 

Crowley smirked. “With the Morning Star? He’s worth a pretty penny.” 

“You know I have the money,” Sam replied. He pulled out his wallet. 

“More expensive than Lilith, especially since you want to touch him,” the proprietor mentioned. 

“Four?” Sam asked casually. 

Crowley hummed as he ran through calculations in his head. “Four-fifty.” 

Sam pulled out five one hundred dollar bills and handed them to Crowley. “That should cover it,” he said. 

Crowley nodded and led Sam down the dark hallway. Sam could vaguely see Lilith dancing onstage, and he shrugged. She was a good dancer, but the Morning Star was better. 

Crowley rapped on Lucifer’s door. “Morning Star! Customer!” 

“Let them in!” the dancer called. 

 

Crowley opened the door and bowed Sam in. Sam walked into the room and nodded curtly at Crowley.  

The stripper smirked upon seeing Sam. “Ah, I was hoping it was you.” 

Sam smirked. “Pretty sure the smack I gave to that fuckable ass indicated I was going to come for a private dance,” he commented. 

The man smirked. “You think my ass is fuckable?” he asked playfully. 

Sam chuckled darkly. “I think your ass is fuckable, spankable, and totally worthy of bite marks all over it.” The dancer gave a full body shiver. Sam smirked and sat down in the chair, spreading his legs. His suit slacks showed off the obscene tent in his pants. 

 

Lucifer licked his lips lustily at the sight of Sam with his legs spread, the tent in his pants showing off a rather impressive hard on. He wondered idly if he’d be able to deep throat it. 

“Ready, Sam?” He purred. 

Sam nodded. “More than. Turn the music on and get on my lap,” he ordered. 

Lucifer barely withheld the moan at the commanding tone in his customer’s voice. 

_ If there was one thing Lucifer enjoyed more than dancing, it was being a hardcore sub.  _

He turned the stereo on and up, drowning out Brady’s song. The first few notes of Simon Curtis’ “Flesh” began to ring out as he made his way teasingly over to his own pole. He belatedly remembered he still had his handcuffs on, but he shrugged it off. He can dance with his hands cuffed. 

 

_ This is not the way into my heart _

_ Into my head, into my brain, _

_ into none of the above _

 

He picked himself up and kicked his legs up, wrapping them around the pole and letting his body hang upside down. The dark lights of the room bounced off his glittered body and made his eyes seem to glow as he let go of the pole with one of his hand and scratched the insides of his thighs, leaving trails of dark red in their wake. He worried his lower lip between his teeth and licked it. 

Sam’s eyes were boring into him, and he repressed a shiver as he regrabbed the pole with his hand and unhooked his legs. He spread them open, pretty much doing the splits. He silently thanked his past ballet performances for improving his flexibility as he heard an audible intake of breath from his client. 

“Get on my lap,” Sam breathed, once more ordering Lucifer. 

 

_ Tie me up and take me over _

_ Til you’re done, til I’m done _

_ You got me fiending and  _

_ I’m ready to BLOW _

 

Lucifer smirked and slowly lowered himself down onto the ground, making sure that his ass was facing Sam, giving a roll of his hips into the pole as the chorus blared out. 

 

_ Push up to my body  _

_ Sink your teeth into my flesh _

 

Lucifer kept rutting against the pole sensually for a few more seconds before walking over to Sam. “Facing you, or away?” he purred. 

 

_ Bite into me hard  _

_ sink your teeth into my flesh _

 

“Away,” Sam ordered. 

“With pleasure,” Lucifer said, turning around and sitting squarely on Sam’s erection, moaning loudly. He could feel it slid over his ass as he rutted, his back bowing and his head lolling back to rest on Sam’s shoulder. 

“Like being tied up?” Sam whispered. 

“Yes,” Lucifer whispered back. 

 

_ Hold me up against the wall _

_ Give it til I beg,  _

_ Give me some more _

 

“Like it rough?”

 

_ Make me bleed  _

_ I like it rough _

_ Like it rough, rough, rough  _

 

Sam chuckled. “I guess that answered my question,” he whispered huskily and Lucifer withheld a whimper. 

“Yes, it does. I’m a little masochistic,” Lucifer purred, grinding on Sam’s lap. 

“Pinch your nipples for me,” Sam whispered and the dancer couldn’t help but do so, gasping and moaning. Strong fingers grasped his hips and dug in, and he moaned. 

“Such a good boy for me,” he heard vaguely and he moaned. “Loved watching those piercings in the light, so beautiful.”

 

_ Hold my hands above my head  _

_ And push my face into the bed _

_ ‘Cause I’m a screamer baby, _

_ Make me a mute.  _

 

Sam’s fingers stroked up his sides, and Lucifer shuddered. One hand stroked his hair gently, the other mapping the planes of his chest, lightly flicking his piercings. 

 

_ You put your hand upon my neck  _

_ and feel the pulse beat, beat, beat, beat _

 

Long fingers wrapped around his throat and gently pressed, thumb and forefinger right over his pulse points, and he whimpered pleasurably. 

“Oh, we like that?” Sam purred, and Lucifer nodded, swallowing softly. “I asked a question, I’d like a verbal response.” 

_ Shit, he’s all Dom, _ Lucifer thought, his brain short circuiting as he ground down into his client’s groin, his breathing being cut off ever so slightly. 

“Yes, Sir,” he whispered softly in reply. 

Sam moaned loudly. “You’re a sub, aren’t you? You’re one of the biggest subs I ever met.” 

Lucifer shivered. “I’m sorry?” he tried. 

Sam rumbled a laugh and he had to repress a groan from feeling his back vibrate. “Don’t be sorry, Morning Star,” he purred. “I like good little subs. Good little angels like you.” 

Lucifer whimpered pleasurably, his face coloring at the praise. 

 

_ You can dominate the game  _

_ ‘Cause I’m tough _

_ I don’t play around that often  _

_ When I do, I’m a freak _

_ So you better believe _

_ I like it rough _

 

“When was the last time you went under?” Sam asked idly, slowly releasing his neck and letting both hands roam over Lucifer’s body. 

Lucifer swallowed, thinking as he panted. These shorts were starting to get  _ way  _ too tight, his dick rapidly hardening as Sam slowly but surely took control over him. 

“Two months, Sir,” he whispered. 

“Two months? Entirely too long. Don’t have a boyfriend or girlfriend to give you what you need?” Sam purred softly, licking the shell of Lucifer’s ear. 

“N-no, Sir,” he whimpered, shuddering at the feeling of his tongue. “Went to the club last time.”    
“What club?” 

“The. . .the Diablo, Sir,” he croaked. God, he sounded so  _ wrecked _ . 

“Well, I’m going to give you a proposition,” Sam whispered. 

“Yes, Sir?” Lucifer whimpered again. 

 

_ Hold me down _

_ And make me scream _

_ Lay me on the floor _

_ Me on the floor  _

_ Me on the floor _

_ Turn me on _

_ And take me out _

_ Make me beg for MORE!! _

 

“When you get off work tonight,” Sam began, grabbing Lucifer’s hair and tilting his head back, now canting his hips up into the stripper’s rear. “I will be waiting behind the club. In my car. Silver four door sedan, Chevy Malibu. Get into the passenger seat. I will take you home and give you what you need. I will make you feel so good, Morning Star. I’m going to do what this song says, and make you scream and beg for more. You’re not going to be able to dance tomorrow, but it’ll be worth it, won’t it Morning Star?” 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Lucifer swore elegantly, biting his lower lip. “Yes, Sir, it will, I get off at midnight, oh,  _ please  _ Sir!” 

“Begging already, Morning Star?” Sam chuckled lustily. 

“‘m sorry, Sir,” Lucifer whimpered. 

“Oh, don’t be sorry, you’re just needy right now, aren’t you?” 

“Yes, Sir, need you.” Lucifer gave the honest truth. This man was  _ perfect _ , taller than Lucifer and physically strong. His voice was smooth and dark, and he gave his orders easily, the commands rolling off of his tongue, and the  _ praise _ . For someone who had really only endured harsh criticisms, the praise made him heady with the desire to be good for this strong person. 

“Good,” Sam whispered. “I might have to punish you a little bit, though. You’re such a specimen, you should be  _ mine  _ alone to enjoy. Need to see how you’ll deal with a nice spanking.” 

Lucifer  _ swore _ that he felt a spurt of precum come out at the thought, almost feeling the place where Sam had spanked him earlier. 

“Hmm, we like that idea. Do you like that idea, angel?” 

“Yes, Sir, been naughty before you came tonight, ‘m sorry,” he babbled. 

“We’ll talk more later,” Sam whispered as the song started drawing to a close. 

Lucifer sighed and blinked his eyes rapidly.  _ Oh shit, did he already start going into subspace?  _ He slowly got up off of Sam’s lap and made his way back over to the stereo, turning it off after bending over. 

Another hard smack to his rear made him squeak and he looked up at Sam, who was smiling broadly.  _ Jesus fuck  _ he had dimples. He was screwed. 

“Well, I hope you enjoyed the dance,” He said, professionally. 

Sam chuckled and placed a soft kiss on Lucifer’s forehead. “Midnight, my car. You remember?” 

Lucifer swallowed and nodded. “Yes, Sir,” he whispered softly. 

Sam smiled. “Have a good night,” he said with a wink before leaving. 

Lucifer drew in a deep breath as he watched his client leave, slowly undoing the cuffs around his wrists. 

_ He was going to enjoy whatever Sam deigned to give him.  _

 

Sam walked out of the room and smirked broadly at Crowley. “He’s everything that was promised,” he said. “Give that boy a raise.” 

Crowley smirked. “Will do, Winchester,” he said. “Glad you enjoyed yourself.”

Sam chuckled darkly and checked the time. 10:30. He had time. He went out to his car and drove home, twenty minutes away. He couldn’t wait to continue relaxing after this case- it was tiring, and soon, he’ll have the most perfect little sub underneath of him. 

He arrived at his house and opened up. He made sure he had his supplies and that they were in good order, fed his kitten, and then made his way back to the club. 

He had fifteen minutes to make the normally twenty minute drive. Grimacing, he said a thankful prayer that no one was on the road as he broke a few traffic laws to return to Hellfire. 


	3. Tie Me Up and Take Me Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer goes home with Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title taken from Flesh by Simon Curtis

By 11:55, Lucifer was  _ exhausted _ . After Sam, he had done more private dances, and an encore performance of “For Your Entertainment”. No Sam in the crowd, but he  _ did  _ say that he was going to be waiting in his car. 

He finished his last private dance and stood up, smiling at the girl. “Have fun,” he purred. He knew that her friends bought her the dance as a gift for the bachelorette. “And best wishes.”    
She blushed prettily. “Thanks,” she said. “Have a good night, Morning Star.” She stood on tiptoe to give him a chaste kiss on his cheek. 

“You too, miss.” He said, ruffling her hair. She laughed and skipped out of his room.

He smiled tiredly and looked at the time. It was time for him to clock out. 

 

He peeled off his shorts and dressed in dark blue jeans, forgoing underwear, and a Nirvana tour shirt before heading out to check out with Crowley. 

“Paycheck will be in the mail Monday,” Crowley said as Lucifer clocked out. 

“Thanks, Crowley,” he replied. He headed out of the employee’s entrance and found the silver four door sedan. His heart pounded needily in his chest. He opened the passenger door and slid in. 

“Hello, Morning Star,” Sam greeted him. 

“Hello,” Lucifer replied. 

“How are you tonight?” Sam asked, starting to drive off after Lucifer was buckled in.    
“Good,” he replied. “Got plenty more private dances in and I ended up doing an encore tonight. You missed it.” 

“I apologize, Morning Star. Had to get everything ready for tonight.” Sam turned and stole a kiss at a red light. 

 

Within a couple minutes, they had pulled up to Sam’s house, and Lucifer’s jaw dropped. 

“ _ Wow _ ,” he whispered as they pulled up to the stately house. 

Sam flushed. “Perks of being successful,” he said idly. He parked the car in the driveway and got out. “Now, before I get balls deep inside of you,” he said as Lucifer got out, “Safeword?” 

Lucifer swallowed. “Ummm. . . I don’t have one?” he squeaked. 

The other man frowned. “Why not, Morning Star?” 

Lucifer winced at the slightly demanding tone in his voice. “Umm. . . Never needed one?” he said. “I. . . I really don’t have any limits.” 

Sam sighed. “We’ll talk more inside, Morning Star.” His voice kind of held a sad quality to it, but Lucifer followed him inside, breath quickening in anticipation. 

“Nice place,” he said, casting his eyes around the living room. He beamed as the small kitten made it’s way over to inspect the newcomer. “Hey, there, kitty,” he said, crouching down and petting the kitten. It mewled happily at the attention. 

“Asgard,” Sam sighed affectionately. He gestured towards his couch. “Anything to drink?” 

“Water?” Lucifer asked. 

“Sure,” Sam said with a smile. Lucifer smiled back and sat down on the couch, Asgard jumping into his lap and bunting his hand, demanding to be petted. He was all too happy to oblige the animal, and he smiled at Sam as he came back in with two glasses of water and sat down beside him. 

“Morning Star, do you know why I asked if you had a safeword?” Sam asked softly. 

“No, Sir,” he admitted softly. 

“Because I  _ want  _ you to tell me to stop if it gets too much, or if you need a break,” he said, rubbing Lucifer’s back. “I don’t proceed without one. I  _ will _ not proceed without one. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Lucifer whispered. Sam wanted him to feel  _ good,  _ make sure that he didn’t hurt him- at least, not in a way that wasn’t consensual. “Could we use the stoplight system, please Sir?” 

Sam gave a ghost of a smile. “Of course, angel, that works just fine. Good boy, telling me what you wanted to use as a safeword.” 

Lucifer flushed at the praise, making the man sitting next to him chuckle warmly. “Embarrassed, angel?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Lucifer admitted, blushing more as Sam called him angel. 

“Why?” the other  man asked playfully, tugging Lucifer and Asgard closer, kissing his temple. 

“Not used to it, Sir,” he mumbled, staring at Asgard’s fur. “No one flatters me.” He felt the tense sigh from Sam and he felt his walls come up. He expected Sam to roll his eyes and say something along the lines of “don’t be silly, you get flattered all the time, I bet.” 

 

What he wasn’t expecting, though, was for Sam to tip his chin up and to kiss him. 

The kiss was gentle, firm, as if reminding Lucifer that Sam was in charge, and he pressed himself into Sam’s warm, unyielding figure. He wrapped his arms around the other man’s neck and closed his eyes. 

 

Kitten licks persuaded him to open his mouth, and he openly moaned as Sam’s tongue swept in broadly, tasting Lucifer’s mouth. Teeth and tongue dragged the split tongue into his mouth, pearly whites scraping across the top of the piercings that he had on each fork. They split and allowed the lawyer to nibble and suck on each one individually. The dancer sagged heavily against Sam. 

 

Asgard, wisely, left Lucifer’s lap. 

 

Lucifer took advantage of his lap being freed from the cat and clambered onto Sam’s, groaning as those big hands rested onto his taut ass and he moaned. 

“Color?” Sam asked, nibbling along Lucifer’s lower lip. 

“Neon fucking green, combined with fucking flashing lights that say  _ just fuck me _ ,” Lucifer rasped. “Sir,” he added, closing his eyes. 

Sam chuckled. “You see that door?” he asked, pointing to a dark mahogany door at the end of the hall. 

“Yes, Sir,” Lucifer nodded. 

“That’s my bedroom. Go in there, strip, and kneel at the foot of the bed,” he ordered gently. 

Lucifer shivered. “Yes, Sir,” he murmured. 

Sam chuckled. “Oh, you’re going to be  _ so much fun _ ,” he said. 

Lucifer slid off of Sam’s lap and ran to the bedroom. His breathing was erratic as he opened it up and he went in. 

 

It was a large, simple bedroom, with a queen sized bed, black silk sheets, and thick black pillows; a large oak bookcase and dresser stood side by side on the opposite wall. He stripped and folded his jeans and shirt, placing them neatly on the floor. He looked at himself in the mirror, grinning. He then composed himself and got on his knees, tucking his hands behind his back and bowing his head. 

 

Sam cleaned up the living room, made sure Asgard had water, and went into his bedroom, his breath hitching at the sight. 

The angel he had picked up at Hellfire was on his knees, his hands behind his back, his head bowed. The mop of blond hair hid his face from view, but nothing could conceal the large, throbbing erection. The piercings on his nipples twinkled in the low light of his bedroom.

 

He closed the door softly and took off his tie and his shirt. He kept his slacks on, even though his own impressive erection was straining against the nice fabric. His own nipple piercings, from back in his college days, sparkled brilliantly, the matte finish of the rings contrasting sharply with the bright rubies that closed the captive rings. 

“Doesn’t my angel make such a  _ gorgeous  _ sight?” he purred, going over to stand in front of Lucifer, noticing the full body shiver. He crouched down and tilted Lucifer’s chin up, noting the way the ice blue eyes were dilated, and his breathing heavy and needy. 

“You did very well, following that order,” he complimented, watching as pink erupted on his cheeks. “Good boy, good angel.” 

Lucifer whined and he chuckled softly. 

“Now, what to do with you. . . Oh, yes, I know, I believe I have a naughty angel to spank,” he purred. 

Lucifer whined and tilted his neck back trustingly. 

“Hmm. . .” Sam hummed, stroking Lucifer’s hair. The sub’s head dropped, eager for more affection. “Shall I lay you across my lap, angel? So you can rut into my thighs as I spank you? Or do you want me to tie you to my bed and do it that way?” 

The kneeling man moaned and panted, nuzzling into Sam’s hand as he thought. 

 

_ Across his lap or tied to the bed?  _

Well, Lucifer  _ knew  _ that one way or another, he would be tied to the bed. But he wanted  _ a little  _ bit of freedom for the spanking. 

A soft tug on his hair reminded him that he had a question to answer. “Lap, please, Sir, wanna rut into your thighs,” he babbled. 

Sam moaned softly and stood up. “Would you like your hands tied behind your back while I spank you?” he asked softly. 

“Yes, please, Sir,” Lucifer whimpered. 

Sam walked over to his closet and opened the door. He disappeared into it for a moment before returning with two pale blue scarves that matched Lucifer’s eyes. “The other one’s for later,” he promised, and Lucifer shivered. 

“Stand up for me, Morning Star,” he whispered and the sub easily stood up, before turning around. 

He felt the soft silk wrap around his wrists and he flexed them slightly once Sam had finished tying them. They were tight, but not too tight, and he could barely move them.  _ Good _ . 

Sam walked around and sat down on his bed, patting his lap. “Come on, angel, across my lap,” he cooed softly and Lucifer walked over, immediately obeying as he laid across Sam’s lap, squirming to get comfortable. He finally stilled, his hard dick resting between his stomach and Sam’s obviously toned thigh.

“Good little angel,” he whispered, running his hand over Lucifer’s warm rear. It was soft and smooth and pale. He felt himself shiver as Sam gently rubbed it, closing his eyes as one of Sam’s hands pressed down firmly into the center of his back. 

“How many do you think you should get, Morning Star?” he asked him, and Lucifer whined. 

“Twenty, Sir,” he whispered softly. 

“Twenty? My, you think you can take that?” 

“Yes, Sir.” Lucifer’s had more. Much more than twenty. 

“Alright. Count them for me, angel,” he whispered. He landed a good, hard smack onto Lucifer’s right cheek, right over where Lucifer had spanked himself, and he moaned.

“One, Sir.” 

“Very good, angel,” Sam praised, and Lucifer keened, blushing. 

A hard smack connected with his left cheek, followed by a rough squeeze that had Lucifer whimpering. 

“Two, Sir.” 

The spanking built up with more intensity and with quicker smacks, making Lucifer howl and keen. He attempted to writhe underneath of the spanking, but Sam’s strong hand kept him still. Tears sprang to his eyes.

The final smack was right over his hole, and Lucifer shouted as he barely,  _ just barely  _ kept himself from cumming all over Sam’s pants. As it was, there was already a dark wet mark of precum there. 

“Twenty, Sir!” 

“Very good angel, oh that’s a good angel,” Sam praised, running his fingers through Lucifer’s hair. 

 

Lucifer felt himself calm down as his hair was stroked, but now his erection was bordering on painful. 

Once Lucifer felt like he could stand, he stood up and gave a little wiggle. His ass stung and he knew he wouldn’t be able to sit down at all tomorrow, but it was so worth it. 

“Does my angel want to be fucked?” Sam cooed, and Lucifer whined. 

“Yes, Sir, please,” he begged. 

“Oh, I think my angel should tell me  _ exactly  _ what he wants,” Sam teased. 

Lucifer whimpered and humped Sam’s leg. 

“No, no, angel, not yet,” Sam laughed, giving his ass a light tap that made Lucifer gasp. 

“Hold me down, take me, make me take it, make it so I can’t walk or dance tomorrow!” Lucifer begged, humping more. 

“Angel,” Sam warned softly and Lucifer fell still, whining and whimpering. “Do you want me to do exactly what the song says?” 

Lucifer nodded his head so fast he nearly gave himself whiplash. “Uh huh, yes, please, Sir,” he whimpered. 

Sam smirked. “Then get up off my lap, Morning Star, and get on the bed, face down, ass up. Legs spread. Oh,” he untied Lucifer’s wrists. “Hands above your head.” 

Lucifer swallowed and whined. “Yes, Sir,” he whispered, getting up off of Sam’s lap. He shakily made his way to the center of Sam’s bed and sprawled out on it for a moment, greedily enjoying the silk beneath his skin. He placed his hands above his head and canted his hips up, spreading his legs. He shivered. He felt so  _ exposed _ , and yet, that thought alone made him even harder, made his breathing shorten. 

He heard Sam moan, felt strong calloused hands run up and down his back. 

“Beautiful, angel,” Sam whispered, and he moaned softly into the pillows. “Gonna make you feel like you’re back in heaven.” 

Lucifer whined loudly and bucked his hips. A swift slap met his sore rear, and he gasped loudly, his head jerking up and his back arching into the smack. 

“Stay still, Morning Star,” Sam soothed, running his hand over the stinging flesh. “Are you clean?” 

“One hundred percent, Sir,” Lucifer rasped. “Why?” 

Sam chuckled and leaned over Sam, pressing his body against his. “Because I want to feel you completely, clenching around me as I push you to your limits, and I wanna watch my cum slide out of your fucked out hole as you lie boneless on my sheets,” he whispered softly. “I wanna watch  it drip out of you and onto my sheets, maybe plug it up for later.” 

Lucifer had to reach down and painfully squeeze his cock, the words nearly making him cum right then and there. “Oh  _ fuck, _ ” he whispered. 

“Do you need help?” Sam whispered. “Do you need something to prevent you from cumming? ‘Cause I want you cumming only on my cock, you hear? And I still need to tie you up and prep you.” 

“Yes, please, Sir, need some help!” Lucifer whined. 

Sam chuckled. “Alright, since you asked so nicely,” he teased and Lucifer kept his hand squeezing his dick  _ hard _ . He’s  _ never  _ been this close to cumming without something inside of him. Never. It was unusual, almost unheard of. 

He felt Sam leave the bed and heard him rummage around in a drawer before returning. Kisses were placed along his shoulder. 

“You can remove your hand, angel,” he whispered softly. Lucifer did so, and then felt soft leather wrapped around his cock and tightened it. He whined and bucked his hips. 

Sam laughed softly. “Gonna tie you up now,” he purred. 

Lucifer whimpered and laid the hand that was wrapped around his cock next to his other one, taking a deep breath. 

“Color?” 

“Lime green, so good, need it,” Lucifer whined. 

Sam chuckled and took one of the scarves, tying it neatly around Lucifer’s wrists, the scarf covering his hands with a soft blue bow. The other one, he tied to the headboard and wrapped it around. “Not too tight?” 

Lucifer shook his head, testing it. It was nice and snug, and made him feel even more vulnerable, exposed. 

 

But Sam would take care of him. 

 

Sam reached into a bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. A short  _ snick _ later, it was open and he began warming it up between his fingers before bearing down on Lucifer’s tight fluttering rim, circling it. Lucifer whined and bucked his hips. 

Another swift smack to his rear landed. “I said,  _ stay still,  _ angel,” Sam growled gently, and Lucifer keened. Sam chuckled and kissed the small of Lucifer’s back, still circling his fluttering hole before pressing in gently. 

 

The burn that normally accompanied the intrusion was not even there, it was just very light and Lucifer bit his lip as he forcibly restrained himself from fucking back onto Sam’s single finger. 

“Good angel, such a good angel for me,” Sam cooed softly, slowly pumping his index finger inside of Lucifer, moaning as the other man’s tight heat clenched around him. “You’re so hot, so tight. Can’t wait to fuck you into the mattress. Can’t wait to feel you clenching around me. Gonna make you feel amazing, angel, you’re gonna look so good on my cock.” 

Lucifer whined and whimpered, gasping as Sam’s second finger slid in without a hitch. 

“Oh, you’re so responsive, such a responsive little Morning Star. Gonna make you scream my name. Or title. Would you like to scream my title as I fuck your ass?” 

“YES!” Lucifer cried loudly, nearly sobbing with the need for relief, glad for the cock ring. “Oh, God, yes, Sir, please!!!” 

Sam chuckled darkly and nudged the dancer’s prostate, making his trapped red cock jolt and spew more precum, staining the ebony sheets as he shouted and keened, begging to be fucked. 

Sam smirked as he kissed the sub’s shoulder. “You wanna be fucked right now?” he asked. 

“Yes, Sir, please, NEED it,” Lucifer whined. 

Sam withdrew himself completely, leaving a writhing, bound man in need of stimulation. He slicked himself up and began to slowly press in. 

Lucifer gasped and moaned, his head dropping forward as he felt Sam inch in. There was a piercing. Oh God. His Dom had a dick piercing.  _ Fuck.  _ He could feel the ring massage the inside of him, rubbing against every sensitive nerve. He felt so full, so good, and Sam hadn’t even bottomed out yet. 

“God, you’re so fucking tight,” Sam growled, and Lucifer gave a very loud whimper as he heard it. “And yet you’re still taking my cock so well angel, I’m halfway in.” 

_ Halfway? When did I die and go to heaven? _ The stripper wondered as he moaned and begged for Sam to just ram it into him.  _ Is this what heaven is like?  _

Sam finally bottomed out and Lucifer felt  _ impossibly  _ full, and he was amazed Sam was able to fit inside. The Dom leaned over him and panted in his ear, tracing the shell of it with his tongue. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight around me, angel, you feel so good,” he panted in his ear, letting Lucifer adjust to his size. That in itself was a new experience for the writhing dancer- most men just start ramming into him. But Sam wasn’t like the other Dom’s he’s met, Lucifer’s learning. He keened at the Dom’s words, and when he felt like he was used to Sam, he thrust back  _ hard _ . 

Sam growled. “My good little angel can’t be still, can he?” he purred. Strong fingers curled onto his hips, manicured nails digging into his flesh hard. “Nah, he just wants me to wrestle the control from him and make me lose patience.” 

Lucifer  _ did  _ want Sam to lose patience, and he gave another firm buck of his hips, gasping and moaning. 

Sam’s fingers tightened, stilling the sub’s hips. “Let me just enjoy feeling you on my cock for a moment, angel,” he whispered. 

Lucifer whined and squirmed, but wasn’t able to move much due to his bound hands and Sam’s strong fingers pinning his hips firmly. 

At long last, Sam started to  _ move,  _ and Lucifer swore he saw stars as the other man built up a slow, steady  _ deep  _ rhythm inside of him, and he grabbed the bedsheets as he tried to ground himself. Truth was, he was so far gone into subspace, and he was shouting for Sam to go faster. 

Suddenly, he felt a hand in his hair, pushing his face down into the soft silk sheets as Sam’s pace picked up, fucking him quickly and brutally. The ring of Sam’s piercing scraped gently along the inside of his walls and made him shout and cry out.

Lucifer screamed happily, his hard and leaking cock painful but unable to achieve orgasm as it was tied up in leather, and he could  _ feel  _ himself screaming, begging for more, please Sir, he needed more, but no sound was coming out. 

Sam was doing  _ exactly  _ what Simon Curtis told him to do to Lucifer, and the dancer was  _ loving it.  _

The lawyer fucked him harder and faster, biting dark marks into his back and shoulders, marking him. 

“You feel so good, so good for me angel,” Sam purred. “And you’re painting such a pretty picture right now. Does my Morning Star want to cum, hmm? Does he want me to take the cock ring off and watch him explode and slump while I fuck him hard?” 

Lucifer nodded his head enthusiastically, speech being beyond him. 

Sam chuckled darkly. “Did my angel lose his voice?” he asked sweetly, almost innocently as he tilted his hips upwards. 

Lucifer choked and sobbed as the head of Sam’s pierced dick slid neatly over his prostate. “SIR!” 

“Ahh, there’s the song of my angel,” the Dom laughed softly. “My angel sings so sweetly for me.” He rolled his hips into Lucifer again, making sure to nail his prostate on every thrust. 

 

“Please, let me cum, please, Sir, been a good angel, very good angel for you, please, Sir let me cum, please oh God please I need to cum, please Sir it hurts, please, wanna cum for you,” Lucifer babbled semi-coherently, even unsure if he was speaking in English or Latin or hell, if he was even speaking a language known to man beyond the age old cries of  _ for God’s sake, let me cum.  _

Sam smirked and fucked Lucifer even harder, and after long moments and even longer, not very coherent phrases of  _ let me cum, please Sir, let me cum,  _ the Dom reached underneath of Lucifer, biting his earlobe as the cock ring was removed. The sub sobbed with relief, but he held back on the orgasm that promised to make Lucifer scream in passion. 

“Cum for me, angel,” Sam purred. “Make sure Heaven can hear you.” 

 

And so, like the good angel he was, Lucifer came hard, screaming loudly as rope after rope of pearly white stained the black bedsheets, white and red dots staining his vision as his body shook. 

Sam groaned and only managed to last a few more thrusts after that, his hips thrusting erratically before Lucifer felt Sam’s warm cum start to fill him up. 

Lucifer whined and whimpered as Sam began to pull out gently, rubbing soothing circles into the dancer’s back as he did so. He then sat down and untied Lucifer’s wrists, rubbing them gently. 

Lucifer shivered, confused by the tenderness that was such a contrast from the raw dominating figure that was just present. 

Sam noticed the shivering and wrapped him up in a blanket, tucking it around him. “I’m going to move you, okay beautiful?” he whispered, stroking the blond hair from his eyes. “Just so I can change the sheets, okay?” 

Lucifer whined and looked up at Sam in confusion.  _ He wasn’t going straight home after this to deal with the drop on his own?  _

Sam’s eyes met him, a certain kind warmth and happiness to his eyes, and Lucifer saw a sadness in them too.  _ Why was Sam sad for him?  _

“You’re staying with me tonight, beautiful,” Sam whispered. He easily slid out of bed and scooped Lucifer up bridal style, cradling him against his chest, and he instinctively buried his head into the lawyer’s chest. 

 

Sam chuckled softly and kissed the top of the stripper’s head tenderly, carrying him into the living room, not even bothering to put clothes on. He gently set Lucifer down on the couch and propped him up, smiling tenderly and whispering sweet praises into his ear. Lucifer flushed and tried to hide, and Sam laughed softly. He walked into the kitchen, and he admired the strong, toned legs and the taut ass and the muscles of the Dom, including the silver ring that crowned the tip of his dick as he bent into the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water before reaching into a kitchen drawer and grabbing a bar of chocolate. 

Sam came back in and gave Lucifer the water and the chocolate. “Eat and drink this, okay? I will be right back, just going to clean the sheets,” he whispered. “Rest up, beautiful Morning Star.” 

Lucifer watched Sam disappear into the bedroom and sighed, cuddling into the blankets and pillows on the couch. Asgard jumped up and curled up on his stomach, purring loudly. The dancer smiled softly and nibbled on the chocolate, his eyelids drooping as he remained happily in subspace, humming idly his favorite song. 

_ There’s a girl who swears all that glitters is gold _

_ And she’s buying a stairway to heaven  _

 

Sam went into his room and began cleaning up. The scarves were placed back in his closet, the cock ring cleaned and placed back in its drawer, and the soiled sheets came off of his bed. 

He couldn’t get the confused and almost hurt look that his Morning Star had given him as Sam held him close and soothed him out of his head. That was the look of a sub who  _ wasn’t  _ used to aftercare of any variety, and who probably experienced the drop on his own. 

 

He knew the owner of the Diablo- Gabriel was a former flame and submissive of his, up until they realized that Gabriel was also  _ very  _ much a Dom. They were still very close, and Sam had VIP access. He would have to discuss the Morning Star with Gabriel. 

But for now, he finished changing his sheets, exchanging the silk for cotton the color of mint green and pulling out his fluffy blankets. 

He slid on a pair of boxers and padded back into the living room, watching Lucifer nibble on his chocolate and hum Led Zeppelin idly. Asgard seemed to have taken to Lucifer, purring and sleeping contently on his chest. 

He came back around and dropped a soft kiss on Lucifer’s forehead. “Hey angel, how’re you?” he asked softly. 

“Floaty,” Lucifer hummed, looking up at Sam with that same sad and confused look. It broke Sam’s heart to see that. 

“Floaty? Mkay, you wanna go back to the bed, so I can cuddle you properly?” 

Lucifer looked shocked by the suggestion, and the lawyer had to deal with his rising anger fairly quickly before smiling down warmly. “That’s okay, angel, come on,” he said. “Let’s go cuddle and sleep, okay?” 

Lucifer smiled so warmly and openly at Sam that the taller man melted. “I’ll take that as a yes,” he chuckled as he picked up the dancer and carried him off to the bed. He tucked Lucifer into his side and cuddled him close before falling asleep. 

When he woke up, Lucifer was gone, but there was breakfast in the microwave and a note on the counter. 

_ Thank you so much for everything- made breakfast. Sorry, used to waking up real early. You looked peaceful. See you next Friday?  _

_ ~The Morning Star _

Well, that’ll give him time to go down to the Diablo. 


	4. El Diablo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes and visits the Diablo for more information on Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Song to quote

By the time Sam was able to get to the hottest BDSM club in the city, the Diablo, it was Wednesday, and he needed to know more about the Morning Star. 

He nodded at Castiel, then his older brother as he approached the bar. “Hey, Dean,” he said, not addressing Cas. 

“Hey, Sam. How’s that case going?” Dean asked, passing his little brother a beer. Florence and the Machine’s “Bedroom Hymns” was blaring throughout the club, and Sam’s eyes wandered. 

“Should be wrapped up on Friday,” he said. “How’s your pet?” 

Dean smiled proudly. “Cas is doing great. He’s been a good boy, a  _ very  _ good boy, haven’t you, Cas?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Castiel murmured, nuzzling his Dom’s thigh affectionately. Dean chuckled and stroked his hair. His brother’s submissive was wearing only dark blue jeans and a blue collar that matched his eyes that simply read “Dean’s”. His brother, by contrast, was wearing dark jeans and a black AC/DC shirt. Sam felt out of place with his usual suit and tie. 

“Sammy Winchester, what have I told you about dropping unannounced in my club?” a voice behind him said, and he grinned upon hearing it, turning around and smiling down at Gabriel Novak. 

 

“Gabriel!” he said warmly, stooping down to place a soft, warm, chaste kiss on his lips. “I believe your words were ‘don’t stop doing it’,” he teased. 

Gabriel laughed, his bright gold eyes wide with affection and mirth. He was busy sucking on a penis shaped lollipop. “What can I do for you, Sammy?” he asked. “You looking to play? Or do you have a new sub?” 

Sam sighed. “Well, I did meet someone. An unattached sub. Met him down at Crowley’s club.” 

“You met one of Crowley’s subby strippers and he hasn’t killed you yet?” 

“I paid for a touchable lap dance. He’s  _ perfect,  _ Gabriel, but I haven’t ever seen a sub so wary and confused by aftercare.” 

“Come into my office- you and yours too, Dean-O,” Gabriel said, beckoning the three back. 

Once they were in there, Gabriel sat down behind his desk, Sam on his desk, and Dean in one of the chairs. Cas knelt beside his Dom and nuzzled his thigh. Dean’s hand came to rest on Cas’s head and stroked the thick black curls on his head. 

“Tell me more, beyond stripper at Crowley’s club.” 

“He goes by the stage name Morning Star,” Sam said. “He’s about six foot, dirty blond hair, muscular, nice tight ass, pierced nipples and tongue. He’s a  _ fantastic  _ dancer, and probably one of the subbiest subs I’ve ever dommed. He’s  _ perfect,  _ Gabriel.” 

Gabriel hummed. “I think Michael topped him a couple weeks ago,” he said. “Michael tried to do aftercare, but you know Michael is out of touch.”    
“I thought Michael had a sub?” Sam asked. “Adam Milligan.” 

“Adam died about two months ago, Sammy,” Dean said softly. “Michael’s been distraught about it.” 

Sam fell silent. “Oh.” 

“Morning Star was the first sub he’s done since the funeral,” Gabriel piped up. “But you’re right; he seemed really scared of the aftercare, almost confused. He didn’t let Michael handle him for long after the scene ended. He sent himself home. Michael thought that that meant he did a bad job. I watched, though. That sub went into quite the subspace. How was he with you?” 

“He dove headfirst into it and went almost completely under, beyond what I’ve ever had any sub do,” Sam admitted. “It was beautiful, though.” 

“I’m sure it was. Morning Star comes in every once in awhile. Not many people have topped him. Michael has, umm. . .” 

“Cas has,” Dean spoke up. He chuckled at the confused look on Sam’s face. “I allow my pet to occasionally Dom. Cas is a switch; and occasionally he gets the urge to dominate. And so I indulge him, especially when he’s been good.” 

Cas let out a purr of affection, nuzzling into Dean’s thigh more. 

“You ever let him Dom you?” Gabriel asked curiously. 

“Only if nobody here catches his eye,” Dean shrugged. “He’s really good at it, sometimes I wonder how he hasn’t tried to turn the tables on me.” 

Cas chuckled softly. “Permission to speak?” 

“Granted, angel,” Dean cooed. 

Cas swallowed. “I enjoy being your submissive, especially since you do let me get out my Domming urges whenever they come up. It helps me relax into my submission to you and makes me happy. Being a sub is so much more freeing than being a dominant.” 

Dean beamed and kissed the top of Cas’s head. 

“I’ll have to agree with you on that, Cas,” Gabriel laughed, winking at Sam. Sam winked back. “But I’m a Dom, same as Sam. All Dom.” 

Sam laughed. “The day we figured that out was a good day,” he admitted. “Cas, if Dean allows you, can you tell me about Morning Star?” 

Cas looked up at Dean, who nodded his permission. The sub cleared his throat. “Morning Star has the need to feel intensity. He is a bit of a size queen, and enjoys being marked up, bondage, and rough sex in general. He uses his dance background to be a tease but once you get him to submit, he follows every order, without question. My guess is he was told that as a male submissive, he didn’t deserve aftercare, and therefore shies away from it whenever possible. I know that I used to think the same way, but my Sir has been able to reform my thinking.” He looked up lovingly at Dean, who returned the loving look. 

Sam nodded thoughtfully. “Well, now, that isn’t right. I hope I can get him to not think those things anymore,” he murmured. “Well, I hope I get to keep him. He said ‘see you next Friday’, so I’m hoping I’ll be able to take him home again.”    
“Sam, you dog,” Gabriel chuckled. “Always eager for the next scene, huh?” 

Sam flushed. “I like the times I can spend with my subs,” he said defensively. “It’s the highlight of my week, you  _ know  _ this.” 

Gabriel laughed. “Yeah, and when we’re not in subspace, you spoil us rotten.” 

Sam shrugged. “Subs deserve it, with me as a Dom.” 

Gabriel laughed even louder, as did Dean. “Yeah, because when you scene you’re really fucking intense. You get this razor sharp focus that is almost scary to watch and everything in that moment is about the sub, nothing else.” 

Sam shrugged. “Dom-space. You are all familiar with it. It happens.” 

“Do you ever drop?” Dean asked. 

“Sometimes,” Sam confessed. “Nothing major, and it only happens when the sub doesn’t allow for aftercare.” 

Dean nodded, absently stroking Cas’s hair. “Enjoying yourself, though?” 

Sam nodded and grinned wolfishly. “Immensely.” 

“Good, I’m glad,” Dean said. “You deserve it.” 

“He’s right, kiddo,” Gabriel said. “You really deserve to have a sub that you enjoy.”    
“And if you call me ‘kiddo’ again, I’m going to bend you over your desk and spank your ass raw,” Sam laughed at the owner. “I know you still have the paddle I used to use on you in this office.” 

“Damn, you know me well,” Gabriel laughed. “You’re right, I do. Alright, Samalamb. If you ever need help-” 

“I know where to find you,” Sam smirked. “Alright. I’m going to go home and plan my next session with Morning Star. I shall catch you all later.” 

“Call us later,” Dean said. He stroked Cas’s hair and as Sam left his office, he heard his brother murmur to his submissive, “Alright, angel, you’ve been a good boy, what would you like as your reward?” He chuckled and left the Diablo. 


	5. With a Smile On Your Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam returns to Hellfire to watch Lucifer dance again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Lady Gaga's "Love Game"
> 
> HERE is the link to Letzi's art for this chapter: http://disizletzi.tumblr.com/post/144462345474/ballet-in-the-streets-stripper-in-the-sheets-by

Friday came around, and Lucifer felt himself vibrating as he got dressed. He spritzed his usual black body glitter all over himself, humming as he did so. He carefully attached the black chain to his nipple rings, the pearled pink nubs already hardening underneath his light touch. He then grabbed the panties that he decided that he was going to be wearing and slid them on, making sure that the pentagram was neat and in the center of his ass before tying the corset bow in the front. 

“Seriously, Luci?” Brady laughed, wearing his typical black boyshorts and knee high boots as Lucifer slid the black toeless stockings onto his legs. “ _ Those _ panties?” 

“Don’t diss the pentagram panties,” Lucifer warned with a laugh. “Seriously, entry in these things is  _ ridiculously  _ easy.” 

“Oh, I’m sure of it, there’s barely anything covering your rear,” he smirked. “It’s gonna be bruised.” 

“Oh dear, Lucifer’s put on the cheating panties again,” Lilith rolled her eyes. 

“They’re not  _ cheating _ panties, they’re my lucky panties. The panties that have never failed to get me laid,” Lucifer defended. 

“What are you even dancing to that  _ requires _ those panties?” she asked. 

He smiled. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” he purred. He made his way over to his locker and shoved his jeans and Tshirt in, grabbing out his gel and starting to spike his hair. “A magician never tells his secrets.” 

Lilith harrumphed and pranced off to go do her own prep, slamming her handbag down onto her table. 

Lucifer rolled his eyes, before appraising his appearance in the full length mirror in his locker. His hair was bordering on fresh, straight of bed sex hair, the black body glitter was already shining and sticking to his body. The black and red panties were already straining slightly from his rapidly hardening cock- he’ll definitely get tips tonight- and he smirked. Knowing Fridays was Sam’s preferred day to come, he rummaged in his closet to find the collar he had bought to wear with the panties- a pure black collar with an upside down pentagram as a pendant. He slid it onto his neck with a smirk. Sam’s bites hadn’t gone away, but they had faded, and he absently wondered if he could get more of them. 

“Lucifer! Stage!” Crowley called. 

“Right-o, boss!” Lucifer said, making his way over. 

“ _ And once again, starting off tonight in the center of the ring like always, here is Morning Star!! _ ” the loudspeaker echoed as he made his way to the center pole and leaned up against it. He gave a thumbs up to the tech and the music started playing. 

 

_ Let’s have some fun this beat is sick _

_ I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  _

_ Let’s have some fun this beat is sick  _

_ I wanna take a ride on your disco stick _

 

The dance started with him humping the pole in the dark, a mere shadow before the lights came on, highlighting him in all of his sexy glory and the crowd screamed as he began spinning on the pole gracefully, glad that he decided to forgo the high heels tonight. 

 

_ I wanna kiss you _

_ But if I do then I might miss you, babe  _

 

He blew a kiss from the top of the pole before sliding down it, casting his eyes into the crowd. Sam  _ was  _ there, on the edge of his seat in want and desire, hazel eyes already dark with anticipation. He smirked.  _ Good.  _

 

_ It’s complicated and stupid  _

_ Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid _

 

Off of the pole, facing away from the crowd, he slapped his ass before grabbing it roughly. The crowd screamed and suddenly there was several wads of bills in his panties and the tops of his thigh highs and he grinned. 

 

_ Guess he wants to play, wants to play  _

_ A love game, a love game.  _

_ Hold me, and love me  _

_ Just wanna touch you for a minute _

_ Maybe 3 seconds is enough for my heart to quit it  _

 

He was off the pole now, in the middle of the stage, rolling his hips while his hands roamed over his body. His fingers looped into the chain and gave a gentle tug, gasping as he felt his dick pulse in his panties. 

 

_ Let’s have some fun this beat is sick _

_ I wanna take a ride on your disco stick _

_ Don’t think too much just bust that kick _

_ I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  _

 

Sam nearly choked on his drink again as he watched Lucifer dance on the stage, his whole body a tease. The stockings, specially made for a dancer; the black body glitter- the chain on the nipple rings; the nipple rings themselves; the tell-tale smirk gracing his lips; the sex hair; the black collar with the little silver pendant, what the pendant was Sam couldn’t tell yet; and best of all, the black and red panties, with the red ribbon in a pentagram over his ass. 

_ Holy shit, I am going to Hell,  _ he thought to himself before giving a chuckle.  _ Oh wait, I’m already in Hell.  _

He watched Lucifer dance hungrily, the dance screaming for every man in that club to come and have the angel on the stage ride them. He knew that if Lucifer was coming over tonight, exactly what position that he was going to be in. He wondered idly if Lucifer was going to use him again as part of his dance routine. 

 

_ I’m on a mission  _

_ And it involves some heavy touchin’, yeah _

 

Lucifer smirked as he grabbed his cock through his panties and gave himself a firm stroke, the crowd catcalling as he did so. 

He looked up and saw that Brady or Crowley had put his stool in the middle of the dance floor and he offered up a silent prayer of thanks as he gyrated his way over. 

 

_ You’ve indicated your interest _

_ I’m educated in sex yes  _

 

He climbed gracefully onto the stool, his legs spread wide. He placed his hands behind him and thrust his hips up, mimicking riding a dick. He imagined it was Sam’s, how much deeper he’d be while Lucifer was riding him. 

 

_ And now I want it bad _

_ Want it bad  _

_ A love game  _

_ A love game _

 

The crowd was going insane with the filthy display he was putting on, especially as he kept up the gyrations on the stool and let his hands roam over his body, giving quick strokes to his cock and quick pulls on his nipple ring chain, gasping and moaning in real pleasure. 

He found Sam’s eyes and made contact with them. Ice blue met warm hazel and the dancer winked as his hand traveled up his hard length through the panties, watching the way that Sam was on the edge of his seat, white knuckling his glass of alcohol. 

Finished with the stool, he slid off and began dancing his way over to Sam. He had the perfect tease coming up. 

He finally stood in front of Sam, bills getting shoved inside his panties, his collar, his stockings and he smirked as he began mouthing along with Lady Gaga, rolling his hips teasingly, watching his eyes dilate even further. 

 

_ I can see you starin’ there from across the block _

_ With a smile on your mouth-  _

 

He smirked even more as he placed a gentle finger on Sam’s lips, eliciting a smile from the lawyer. 

 

_ And a hand on your huh! _

 

Lucifer reached down with the same hand and gently squeezed the bulge in Sam’s pants, laughing quietly as he watched his mouth drop in shock and pleasure, flushing. He danced away before Sam could react further. 

 

_ The story of us is always the same _

_ With a boy and a girl and a huh! and a GAME! _

 

He maintained eye contact with Sam as he slid back onto the stage, watching Sam get up and follow him as he danced over to the center pole, his hand pulling out his wallet. 

Lucifer shimmied right up the pole and let his body dangle, a pure offering of sex. He slowly rolled his hips in time to the music before bowing his body, his legs wrapped around the top and his hands over his head, keeping him steady. He made eye contact with Sam as the lawyer leaned over and placed a couple of bills just underneath Lucifer’s chin, into his collar, the bills highlighting the pentagram pendant. He winked at the dangling dancer before disappearing into the crowd. 

 

_ Let’s play a love game, play a love game _

_ Do you want love or do you want fame? _

_ Are you in the game? _

_ Dans le love game.  _

 

Lucifer couldn’t  _ wait  _ for his set to be over. 

 

Sam’s dick was straining in his suit as he made his way to Crowley to pay for another private touchable dance with Morning Star. He couldn’t believe the dancer’s outfit tonight. The panties, the nipple chain, the  _ collar _ . . . It was almost too much. 

And then to have that naughty little vision grab his cock in front of the entire club during his dance. . .  _ fuck.  _

The throbbing music of Lady Gaga and the screams and delighted shouts for the most talented dancer in the club pounded in his ears as he found the proprietor. 

“Ahh, Moose. I take it you want the same thing as last week?” 

“If it’s not too much trouble. He’s amazing,” Sam said, handing over the four hundred fifty he needed. 

Crowley nodded and smiled. “Come on Monday. The dancers have a new set with him as the star. He’ll dance all night, so probably no private dances, but you can truly see him then.” 

Sam nodded and made his way over to where Morning Star’s door was, waiting for his teasing angel.


	6. I May Be Bad but I'm Perfectly Good at It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam pays for another private dance with Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Rihanna's S&M

Lucifer could barely get back to the changing rooms after his number, everyone was  _ still  _ shoving money into his very skimpy outfit and he finally made his way there, gasping for air. 

Lilith regarded him with a scathing eyebrow. “Looks like you cleaned ‘em out,” she said bitterly. 

Lucifer shrugged as he began tugging the bills out of everywhere they had been stuck. Someone had actually managed to stick a couple of fives  _ into  _ his asscrack, a feat that he was more impressed with than annoyed. 

He recognized the bills Sam had put in his collar- two fifties this time. Concealing them from Lilith as he finished tugging them out of his collar and panties and stockings, he made his way over to Crowley and handed the money in. 

“Got a customer for you already,” he said, jabbing a thumb towards the private dance rooms. “Lilith! You’re up!” 

Lucifer smirked and made his way back, seeing Sam outside his room. “Hello,” he purred. 

“Morning Star,” Sam murmured in reply, his eyes darker than they had been when Lucifer last made contact with them. 

Lucifer unlocked his room and bowed Sam in. “After you, my good sir,” he said. He closed the door behind him. 

Almost immediately, he found himself pinned to the door, Sam’s hot breath and lips on his neck and jaw, grinding firmly against his barely clothed ass. He whined and ground back, only to be pressed even more firmly into the door. 

“Do you have  _ any  _ idea how much trouble you’re in later tonight, Morning Star?” Sam hissed in his ear, tugging on Lucifer’s hair. 

“How much, Sir?” Lucifer rasped, enjoying the rough treatment. 

“Well first off, you came on stage wearing  _ these goddamn panties  _ and that fucking collar that I wish had my tag on it,” Sam growled possessively and Lucifer keened. “Then that dance, you were imagining riding my cock weren’t you? Touching yourself and gyrating, thinking about my thick dick going deep into you?” 

“Yes, oh  _ fuck  _ yes, Sir,” Lucifer whimpered. 

“And then getting off that stage and  _ squeezing my dick  _ in front of the whole fucking club, smirking and teasing me as you danced back onto that stage, not a care in the world,” Sam snarled. “Such a naughty angel, teasing me like that.” 

“Oh yes, Sir, I’m a naughty angel,” Lucifer babbled. “Sir, please.” 

“Oh don’t worry, angel,” Sam breathed, still grinding on Lucifer. “You’re not gonna be able to sit for a week. You’re going to get spanked and then you’re going to ride my cock. And I’m going to keep spanking you. Oh, and the panties and the chain and everything?  _ Stays on. _ ”

Lucifer hissed and whined. “Yes, Sir,” he whispered. 

“Good.” Sam slowly withdrew from Lucifer’s body, the dancer turning to look up at the other man. 

“I’m not some pig headed barbarian who has no sense of propriety, but you, angel, you could try the patience of the holiest saint,” Sam told him. 

Lucifer nodded. “W-w-would you like for me to dance for you, Sir?” he asked quietly, wanting nothing more than to throw himself wholly into subspace. Already his head felt cloudy. 

Sam chuckled and sat down. “That is what I’m paying you for,” he teased. 

He nodded and crouched down by the stereo, flipping through the various songs before settling on Rihanna’s “S&M”

 

_ Nananana c’mon!!  _

 

Straightening he sauntered over to Sam’s lap and straddled him, facing him. “Do you like what you see, Sir?” he asked in a mock shy voice as he rolled his hips. 

“Very much, angel,” Sam said, resting his hands firmly on Lucifer’s hips. His fingers traced the edge of Lucifer’s low rise panties, his dick peeking out interestedly at the proceedings. “You look  _ sinful _ .” 

“That’s why you come to Hellfire,” Lucifer purred with a smirk. “To sin.”

Sam chuckled and dipped his fingers below the lace and mesh, causing his breath to hitch. 

“And who do I end up with on my lap?” Sam purred. “Only the Devil himself, pretending he’s riding my dick and looking forward to being spanked raw.”

Lucifer’s dick jumped hard at the words and Sam’s tone, and he whined. “Yes,” he whispered. His hips were rolling at a steady pace to Rihanna, whom he could barely hear in the background. The thudding bass in the room was vibrating, however, and he could feel the beat, making him roll his hips in eagerness. His entire focus was the man who’s lap he was sitting on, his Dom. 

“Such a naughty little angel,” Sam purred. “Such a very naughty little angel.” 

“‘m sorry,” he whined. “Was hopin’ t’see ‘ou,” he confessed. 

“Yeah? Is that why you put on your slutty little panties for me?” the other man breathed, and he nodded his head rapidly. 

“Uh huh, ‘n’ th’coll’r,” he slurred. There was just something about Sam’s presence, the aura of a commanding yet caring man that made Lucifer sink into submission, sink into the feeling of  _ safety  _ and  _ warmth _ and all the other feelings that came with subspace. 

“Your collar is beautiful, angel,” Sam breathed, leaning up to kiss the pentagram. “But I’d love to see  _ my  _ tag on it. Just a simple little tag that read “Sam’s” on it. Would you like that, Morning Star?” 

The only semi-coherent word that left Lucifer’s lips at the image of wearing  _ Sam’s  _ tag, wearing  _ Sam’s  _ collar was a deeply exhaled breath of his name. 

“Yeah, you would, wouldn’t you?” Sam breathed. “You’d like nothing more than the world to know that you’re my little bitch, wouldn’t you?” 

“Uh huh!” Lucifer’s pitch kept escalating and he whined. “Sam. . .” 

“I know angel, I know,” Sam soothed, his voice gentle and caring. “Don’t worry, tonight’s gonna be so good. Same procedure as last time. Are you off work at midnight again?” 

“Uh huh, Yes, Sir,” he moaned. 

“Good. You remember what to do?” 

Lucifer nodded. “Yessir,” he slurred. 

“Good boy,” Sam praised and Lucifer moaned softly. 

The song ended and Sam spanked Lucifer’s ass not too gently. “Alright, go dance for everyone else,” he purred. “I’ll be waiting.” 

“Yes, Sir,” Lucifer rasped, slowly sliding off of Sam’s lap. 

“Remember- everything stays on,” Sam warned as he left. “Have a good shift, Morning Star.” 

“Thank you,” Lucifer said, smiling a little dazedly. 

“You’re more than welcome, angel,” Sam said with a wink before leaving a pretty much star-struck Lucifer in his private room. 


	7. So You Better Believe I Like It Rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Lucifer spend another night together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Simon Curtis' "Flesh" again

Lucifer’s shift finished sluggishly, even with an encore performance of “Love Game” and the announcement about Monday. 

“Don’t forget, Monday we all have a  _ very  _ special new performance for everyone!” The catcalls made him grin. “There’s a new full group number, and us boys have something very special planned as well. Thanks for showing up in Hellfire tonight, sinners!” He blew them all a kiss, his signature “sign off” and he jumped off the stage. 

He hurried to his locker and slid on his jeans and T-shirt before tossing on a light jacket and sneaking out the back of the club. 

He eagerly slid into Sam’s car and rested his head on his shoulder. “Hello, Sir.” 

“Hello, Morning Star,” Sam chuckled, kissing the top of his head before starting to drive. “Good night?” 

“I got a couple more private dances than usual, and of course an encore performance,” Lucifer said. “So yeah, it was a good night.” 

“That’s good,” Sam said. 

They pulled up to his house, and the moment Lucifer was inside the door, Sam had him pinned, ass out, and he whimpered. 

“Such a naughty angel,” Sam hissed, giving him a rough spank that Lucifer felt through his jeans.    
“‘m sorry, Sir, wan’ed t’show off f’r ‘ou,” he babbled, shuddering. The pentagram jingled and he whined, bucking his hips against the door. His nipples were aching hard, the chain bouncing off of the wood of the door. 

“Oh I know you did, and while I appreciate it,” Sam tugged on Lucifer’s earlobe with his teeth, “It was still  a naughty thing to do while you’re on stage.” 

“Uh huh,” Lucifer agreed. “Oh, punish me, Sir, please punish me.” 

“Oh I will,” he promised darkly. “Go into my room. Strip- leave your panties on. I then want you to get on the bed on all fours- face down, ass up, legs spread apart.” He spanked Lucifer’s ass again and when he moved away, Lucifer sprinted to the bedroom. 

Stripping was accomplished in short order, as was getting into the position that Sam gave him. 

Sam came in a few minutes later, Lucifer’s breathing already ragged and in perfect position. He moved silently in the room, approaching the shivering in anticipation sub on his bed. Lucifer looked gorgeous, and the sub probably knew it. 

Lucifer relaxed a little as Sam’s large, warm hand began gently rubbing his rear, tracing where the pentagram was formed, and he allowed his eyes to close. 

“You don’t have to count this time,” Sam said softly. “But you’re not allowed to be silent either. I want to hear every single noise you make. Understand?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Lucifer breathed out. 

“How do you feel about paddles, angel?” Sam asked casually, as if he was talking about the weather and wasn’t getting ready to spank Lucifer. 

Lucifer could only respond with a high pitched whine of approval. 

The Dom chuckled darkly. “I take it we like that idea,” he purred with a smirk. “Stay there, then.” 

He went into his closet and rummaged around until he found the leather covered paddle. He ran his hand over the worn leather lovingly as he returned to the submissive on his bed. He decided to do less than he originally planned, since he was using a harder implement to punish his naughty angel with. 

_ Woosh _

_ SMACK _

Lucifer cried out, his head coming up and his back arching needily as the leather bound wood made contact, pinking his rear instantly. 

Sam grinned, pleased by the response and followed it up with another smack. 

Twenty smacks of the paddle later, and Lucifer was writhing on the bed in pleasure, his ass still up and almost glowing red, his legs almost collapsing from underneath of him as he steadily remained in position. His breathing was ragged and he whimpered as Sam ran a soothing hand over Lucifer’s sore ass. 

“Such a good angel for me,” Sam crooned, and Lucifer melted under the praise. 

“Sir. . . Please,” he whimpered. 

“I know, I know, I’ll take care of you,” he soothed. “You’ll be on my cock soon enough.” 

He stripped and laid down on the bed, stroking himself lightly. “Need to be prepped, angel?” 

“No, Sir,” Lucifer whimpered, and it was true. He had taken his two breaks to open himself up in the men’s room, sweat beading his brow as he did so. 

“Then hop on, angel. Panties stay on,” Sam purred. 

Lucifer nodded, and he climbed over so he was straddling Sam. He lined himself up and slowly sank down, gasping and whining as he did so. 

Bottoming out, he panted and gasped as he wiggled, getting comfortable. Once that happened, Sam’s hand reached up and grabbed the chain connecting Lucifer’s nipples together and tugging lightly. 

“Move.” 

And so Lucifer did, gasping as the chain pulled and pinched his nipples, Sam filling him up nicely, the piercing sliding over his prostate in a way that it hadn’t last week. 

After a few moments of Lucifer just riding on Sam, Sam began smacking his tender ass and  _ that  _ made Lucifer ride him faster, harder, both of them panting and groaning, Lucifer’s high pitched whines and swears emitting from raspy vocal chords and Sam’s growled dirty talk overlapping the slap of skin on skin and the echoing  _ smacks  _ from Sam’s hand. 

It wasn’t long before Lucifer was begging. 

“Oh please, Sir, let me cum, please let me cum, let me cum, ‘ve learned my le’son, p’ease Sir, lemme cum, lemme make a mess,” he whined, struggling to hold his orgasm back. 

Sam growled and gave another, final smack against Lucifer’s throbbing ass. “Cum.” He commanded. 

Lucifer threw his head back and screamed as he came, hot ropes of cum striping Sam’s chest from navel to chin, and Lucifer was rewarded with a snarl and the feeling of being filled.    
He slumped in exhaustion, only for Sam’s strong hands to catch him.    
“Shh, shh, there we go,” He soothed as Lucifer trembled through his aftershocks. “It’s alright, I got you. I have you, angel.” 

Lucifer clung to Sam, nosing his neck as his body began to return to normal. 

“Okay, I’m going to lift you off and get us cleaned up,” Sam murmured in his ear. “Then I’m going to put some arnica cream on your rear and get you some water, alright?” 

Lucifer nodded numbly. He winced as Sam pulled him off of his lap gently, then set him down softly on his stomach before heading into the bathroom, retrieving a large glass of water, a clean body, and arnica cream. 

Lucifer tensed and whimpered as the cream was applied to his sensitive rear, Sam soothing him with soft words and gentle kisses before sitting Lucifer up and having him drink some water. 

Lucifer felt himself relax and calm down in Sam’s gentle care. He couldn’t fathom  _ why  _ Sam was doing this (again), but he decided it was nice and tucked himself into the Dom’s side and drifted off to sleep, soothed by the soft stroking of his hair and gentle murmurs of praise. 

He woke up before Sam again and checked the time. 7 A.M. He had to get to his other job in two hours. He slowly removed himself from Sam’s grasp and made a face, realizing that he had came inside his panties. Making a mental note to clean them, he quietly dressed and made Sam breakfast before leaving a note and making his exit. 

He was falling for the Dom, and that was dangerous.


	8. All Eyes on Me in the Center of the Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday night rolls around, and Lucifer's dancing with his coworkers. Sam watches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title from Britney Spears' "Circus"

Monday spun into action, and thanks to a board meeting, Lucifer was very nearly late to the dances at Hellfire. Luckily, he had primped and dressed at the office before heading over to the club. 

Lilith smirked as he undressed from his suit and spiked his hair, getting dressed in the black button down and black leather pants. 

“Almost late, Luce,” she teased. 

“Had a meeting, couldn’t get out of it,” Lucifer confessed, winging his eyeliner and shoving glitter into his hair. “Right, onstage. Everyone here and ready?” 

“Stephen’s using the bathroom,” Brady reported. 

“Ruby’s taping her boobs to her bra, she’s not risking another nip slip,” Lilith added. 

Ruby showed up, as did Stephen.    
“Alright, to the stage. We got an audience to please and get cash from,” Lucifer ordered. 

They all got onstage and into position, Crowley passing the microphone to Lucifer as the spotlight shone on him. 

“HELLO, SINNERS!” He greeted to the thunderous roar of the crowd. “Now that you’ve had your penance and confessions this weekend, let’s get back to  _ sinning.  _ We have a wonderful line up for you all tonight. First up is an old classic dance featuring all of us, but it’s been awhile since I’ve had  _ all eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus, _ ” he rolled his hips and winked at the crowd as they cheered. “Next comes a new group dance that we’ve spent a month working on and perfecting- not giving any clues on that one.” 

The audience pouted and let out disappointed sighs, to which Lucifer laughed. “Don’t worry, sinners, you’ll see what it is soon enough. Then, we have the boys’ trio-and remember,  _ what I do is innocent, just for fun and nothing meant. _ ” He winked. “Then the boys’ duet, starring me and my wonderful costar, Brady-” he gestured back to Brady as they cheered. “Cause he  _ had me at sex. _ Then the girls have a couple of dances of their own- _ don’t trust them,  _ ‘cause believe me,  _ they like it loud. _ Afterwards, there’ll be requests- one per dancer tonight. I am your star and the leader, the Morning Star, and I welcome you to  _ Hellfire! _ ”

 

The crowd roared as he handed the microphone off stage and took his spot in the middle of the formation that the other four had already gotten into. 

The opening notes of Britney Spears’ “Circus” thudded throughout the club, the audience going insane as they began the dance. 

 

_ There’s only two types of people in this world _

_ The ones that entertain; and the ones that observe _

_ Well, baby, I’m a ‘put on a show’ kinda girl _

_ Don’t like the backseat, gotta be first  _

 

He shouldered his way to the front, Brady and Lilith backing him up and Ruby and Stephen backing them up. 

 

_ I’m like the ringleader; I call the shots!  _

 

He smirked as he rolled his hips down to his knees, the others following suit. 

 

_ I’m like a firecracker; I make it hot  _

_ When I put on a show.  _

 

Drop to the ground, fan kick open- Brady calling out “LUNCH” as he did so- to sitting. Lucifer made his way to standing, checking out the stage before going into the ballet moves he had practiced over and over again since he was young.

 

_ I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins _

_ Spotlight on me and I’m ready to break _

_ I’m like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage _

_ Better be ready hope that you feel the same. . .  _

 

Brady and Stephen came up on either side of him and they grabbed onto his crooked elbows. He smirked. 

 

_ All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus _

 

Sweeping fan kick, higher than both Brady’s and Stephen’s heads on the left, then on the right. Hip rotation, nice and tight. 

 

_ When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip just like a circus.  _

 

Bot mai, bot mai, and back flip, Brady and Stephen giving just enough grip to let Lucifer complete the move. The crowd screamed. 

 

_ Don’t stand there watching me,  _

_ Follow me, show me what you can do _

_ Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor _

_ Just like a circus!  _

 

Lucifer fell into a crouch after his flip, Brady and Stephen letting go immediately as he curled up. Using his crouch as a springboard, he threw himself into an X jump, his back arching under the spotlights. 

 

The song continued, and Lucifer felt himself get lost in the movements, hardly waiting for when he could take off the pants and shirt. He was sweaty and getting horny, and that wasn’t good when he still had split leaps and switch leaps to do. 

“Circus” ended and he bowed before beckoning for new positions. This time, instead of both guys behind him and the two girls behind them, Lilith and Stephen switched spots and they all took a collective deep breath. 

 

_ There’s a place downtown where the freaks all come around  _

_ It’s a hole in the wall, it’s a dirty free for all.  _

 

They all took to the poles, Lucifer scaling up his gracefully and he spun around it lazily, smirking and relaxing against it, feeling the beat of the music in his veins. 

 

_ When the dark of the night comes around _

_ That’s the time _

_ That the animal comes alive _

_ Looking for something wild  _

 

Ruby and Stephen slid off their poles and began swaying seductively onstage while Brady, Lilith, and himself worked the poles. Brady and Lilith mirrored each other, while Lucifer did his own thing. 

 

_ And now we’re lookin’ like pimps _

_ In my gold Trans Am _

_ Got a water bottle full of whiskey in my handbag _

_ Got my drunk text on _

_ I’ll regret it in the mornin’ _

_ But tonight I don’t give a _

_ I don’t give a  _

_ I don’t give a  _

 

Brady and Lilith were now on the same pole as Lucifer, as Stephen and Ruby worked together to tease the audience to the stage. 

 

_ There’s a place downtown where the freaks all come around _

_ It’s a hole in the wall, it’s a dirty free for all _

_ And they turn me on _

_ When they take it off _

_ When they take it off _

_ Everybody take it off!  _

 

Stephen and Ruby started stripping each other while Brady, Lilith, and Lucifer worked around each other and the pole. 

 

_ There’s a place I know if you’re lookin’ for a show _

_ Where they go hard core and there’s glitter on the floor  _

 

Here, the trio on the pole threw glitter into the audience, causing them to laugh. 

 

_ And they, turn me on  _

_ When they take it off _

_ When they take it off _

_ Everybody take it off!  _

 

By this time, Stephen was down to revealing boxers and Ruby to a dark red negligee that hid  _ nothing  _ and they jumped into the crowd, leaving the stage to the trio. They, however, took their clothes with them. 

 

_ Lose your mind; lose it now _

_ Lose your clothes in the crowd _

_ We’re delirious; tear it down _

_ ‘Til the sun comes, back around  _

 

Brady and Lilith slid off the pole as Lucifer observed Ruby shoving her breasts into a customer’s face, while Stephen gave a lap dance to a woman from his position on the top of the pole. He slid down, more into the spotlight, much to the audience’s delight. 

 

_ And we’re getting so smashed _

_ Knockin’ over trash cans _

_ E’erybody breakin’ bottles  _

_ It’s a filthy hot mess _

_ I’m gonna get faded  _

_ I’m not the designated _

_ Driver so I don’t give a  _

_ I don’t give a _

_ I don’t give a _

 

Brady and Lilith moved as one, going into their routine while Ruby and Stephen worked the crowd. Lucifer, for his part, scanned the crowd, looking for his own victims to tease later when he spied Sam.    
_ Oh. This should be interesting,  _ he thought as he gyrated on the pole to the bass throbbing in his ears, Brady and Lilith stripping each other. 

 

Ke$ha was making noises as he slid off the pole and began dancing , his ballet background showing up as he made his way to center stage. 

 

_ Right now- TAKE IT OFF! _

_ Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  _

 

Lucifer stripped off his own shirt, revealing his tank top and  slid off his leather pants, revealing boxers. The audience groaned, not sure if Lucifer was going to remain like that, as a tease. It wouldn’t have surprised them- he’s done it before.  

 

_ Right now! TAKE IT OFF! _

_ Right now! TAKE IT OFF _

_ EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!  _

 

Lilith grabbed his tank top, Brady his boxers, and they literally  _ tore  _ the clothing, revealing black skin tight panties and his bare torso, black jeweled studs in his nipples as Ruby and Stephen climbed back on stage for the final hit. 

 

Lucifer was at the forefront, the choreography flowing through his body effortlessly before ending in his pose, a perfect arabesque that showed off technique and style. 

The five ran backstage to grab some water before Lucifer, Brady, and Stephen have to go back onstage.


	9. Lovin' the Extreme, Now Are You Game?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer accidentally makes Sam jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from "3" by Britney Spears

Lucifer, Brady, and Stephen went back onstage to the crowd for their next performance. 

 

_ Alright, ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Morning Star, Brady, and Stephen!  _ The track announced and they took their positions, Lucifer facing front, the other two facing back. His costars remained standing, but he lowered himself to the ground, one knee flat and the other at a ninety degree angle, legs spread. A hand rested gently on each man’s hips. He nodded at the tech, giving the cue.

 

_ One, two, three _

_ Not only you and me  _

_ Got 180 degrees _

_ And I’m caught in between  _

 

Lucifer smirked as he rolled himself up to standing, touching Brady’s and Stephen’s shoulders lightly as he rolled his hips and lip synced along to the song. The audience whistled collectively. 

 

_ Countin’ one two three _

_ Peter Paul and Mary  _

_ Gettin’ down with 3P  _

_ Everybody getting down with _

 

Lucifer slid down into a center split, his back arching as he did so. Brady and Stephen pulled him up out of it, and as he stood up, he spun them both away, a smirk on his lips as he rotated and rolled his hips, making sure that the audience got a nice view of his ass. 

 

_ Babe pick a night  _

_ To come out and play  _

_ If it’s alright _

_ What do you say? _

_ Merrier the more _

_ Triple fun that way _

_ Twister on the floor  _

_ What do you say?  _

 

Sam choked on his drink as “3” started and he saw what position Lucifer was in- the coveted middle position- with two guys- and he growled softly, his hands tightening on the chair and the drink. 

Lucifer looked like he was having too much fun up there, dancing in between the two men. Sam vaguely remember that these were coworkers, that this was Lucifer’s  _ job _ , but who  _ exactly  _ gave him the right to flirt and dance with  _ other men like that _ ? And to such a song too!

He scowled as he watched Lucifer wink and sashay about the stage, obviously more flexible than his costars. His dances also looked looked a bit more fluid, a bit more refined than the average stripper’s, and he narrowed his eyes. 

Secrets were being kept from him and  _ Sam did not like secrets.  _

 

_ Three is a charm _

_ Two is not the same _

_ I don’t see the harm _

_ So are you game?  _

_ Let’s make a team _

_ Make ‘em say my name  _

_ Lovin’ the extreme _

_ So are you game?  _

_ So are you in? _

_ Livin’ in sin is the new thing _

_ Are you in? _

_ I am countin’  _

 

Lucifer smirked as he danced and twirled about his partners, laughing as they lifted him easily and he draped his body along Stephen’s as he slid down to his knees in front of Brady. He nuzzled along the other man’s length, looking up coyly at him as if asking permission to suck him off. 

Brady grabbed his hair and yanked his head back, Lucifer’s body arching and knees leaving the ground, his body going backwards in a graceful shape, the only thing on the ground the top of his feet, by his toes. 

The crowd was going insane as Lucifer laid his forearms down on the ground behind him. Brady backed away as he kicked his feet up and into a right split, holding the position for a few counts, taking a deep breath. 

 

Sam growled and grabbed the knee of his pants as Lucifer pretended to ask for permission to suck his costar off, the third dude standing back. He snarled and slammed his fist on the arm of his chair as the other man pulled Lucifer back so Lucifer was barely touching the ground, then raised an impressed eyebrow at the almost breakdance maneuver. He’d been thinking that the Morning Star needed to suck Sam off- he’d been fantasizing about it for  _ days-  _ but up until tonight, it was more of a “yes this needs to happen.” 

Now, it was  _ it’s going to happen tonight, one way or another.  _

How DARE Lucifer look that longingly and pleadingly at another man! How  _ dare  _ he asks permission to suck another cock, even if it was on stage and for an audience and he meant nothing by it??

Jealousy coursed through Sam’s veins like an angry river and he sat on the edge of his seat, determined to get Lucifer alone after this, before swearing. Lucifer had mentioned that he had a duet with Brady tonight. 

Sam  _ sincerely  _ hoped that “Brady” wasn’t the guy who’s crotch Lucifer had nuzzled. Or else his angel was going to  _ pay.  _

 

_ What we do is innocent _

_ Just for fun and nothing meant  _

_ If you don’t like the company _

_ Let’s just do it you and me _

_ You and me  _

_ Or three. . .  _

_ Or four. . . On the floor!  _

 

Lucifer smiled as he danced, seeing the crowd  _ insanely  _ fired up over the dance. Hip rotation, left hip pop, prep, tour jette, fall back in Stephen’s arms in a trust fall, kick back up, fall forward into Brady’s. . . honestly it looked like that he was just getting tossed back and forth between the two men before they got into a better dance formation, a three person triangle with Lucifer being the forward most point as the final round of the chorus started up again. 

He laughed as he danced, flicking out his tongue mischievously as he did so, light and fire in his eyes. 

The song ended with Brady and Stephen lifting him onto their shoulders, and he trusted in their base to stand on Brady’s shoulder with both feet. 

The crowd blew kisses at him and crooned twisted praises as Brady knelt to let Lucifer step off of his shoulders and Stephen leaving. 

 

_ Oh fuck, it is him, _ Sam thought sourly.  _ Well, let’s see what kind of show Morning Star and Brady put on. Hopefully not something else to raise my blood pressure.  _

 

The crowd was screaming as Lucifer and Brady took their positions. They performed this routine every week. They’d perform it every day if they could. It always brought in plenty of revenue for the club. 

“Ready?” Brady whispered with a smirk. 

“Always,” Lucifer smirked back. 

Brady nodded at the tech. 

 

_ It’s Chris Crocker _

_ Y’know, it’s not about romance _

_ It’s just about. . . what’s in your pants. _

 

Brady began circling Lucifer predatorily, with Lucifer doing a rond de jambe with his right leg, brushing forward from a back tendu into a front bot mai, nearly kicking his face as Brady grasped his hips. 

 

_ Screw hello; you had me at sex _

_ Don’t need no intro; Let’s skip to the bed _

_ From your head to your toes _

_ Legs up over your head. _

_ From begs to moans _

_ We’re both seeing red  _

 

Lucifer rolled his hips and gave a little rotation. Brady had some dance experience, ballet as well, and they sashayed, stepped, stepped again, and Lucifer did a leap, Brady walking under as he held onto Lucifer. Lucifer landed gracefully and leaned against Brady as he brought his foot up into a passe, grabbed it, then extended it up over his head. 

The crowd screamed as Lucifer held the position, Brady’s hands roaming over the front of his body. 

 

_ Some believe in love at first sight  _

_ But this is just lust on the first night _

_ If it turns into more then that’s alright _

_ But right now I don’t want your kiss. . . _

 

Sam choked on his drink once again once Brady and Lucifer started dancing with ease. It was obvious that this wasn’t a new dance that they had put together; no, this showed ease and comfort, and as the song went on, it was painfully obvious what the roles were. 

Lucifer was the bottom, Brady was the top. Just like in “3”. Except worse. 

Sam growled low in his throat. 

He felt the need to claim, to mark, to  _ possess  _ the angel dancing on the stage, who looked  _ far  _ too comfortable with the other man dancing on the stage. They both showed beyond stripper dancing, but Lucifer’s form was  _ flawless.  _ And it was obvious that Lucifer was enjoying himself. Brady too, but there was something different about the way Lucifer showed off his dance moves, the elegance and the grace that he moved with was unparalleled. 

Sam took a deep breath and glared at the couple on the stage. 

Lucifer was  _ his.  _

 

_ Lost control, but not get mislead _

_ Don’t ask for my phone; _

_ Yeah we’re just sex friends _

_ Who needs clothes _

_ When you’re covered in men? _

 

Brady was in charge, but it was obvious that Lucifer was influencing his moves, and the two of them danced elegantly around each other, Brady touching Lucifer as much as possible. 

“Lots of people wanting you tonight,” Brady murmured in his ear as Lucifer draped himself  backwards onto Brady’s torso and wrapped his limbs around him, Brady supporting his ribs and under his thigh of his right leg. “Gonna sleep with any of ‘em?” 

“Maybe,” Lucifer whispered back as Brady lifted him and spun him in a slow circle, thinking of Sam in the audience. He wondered if Sam would be jealous of the display he’s putting on. 

“The private dance guy you’ve been seeing?” Brady questioned as Lucifer kept wrapping around his torso. 

“Maybe, he’s in the crowd,” Lucifer replied, arching his back as he put his feet on the ground. “In fact, probably.” 

“Atta boy,” Brady winked as they separated, allowing Lucifer to take center stage. Lucifer prepped and began doing a series of pirouettes, thankful that pointe shoes weren’t needed. 

The crowd went   _ insane  _ as Lucifer did his pirouettes. He slowed them down, Brady grabbing his leg and hoisting him onto his shoulder, making Lucifer sit as he spun him around. 

“You should’ve gone on in your studies, Brady,” Lucifer whispered as they danced close together once again. “Think of the Russian ballet.” 

Brady chuckled as he sensually ran his teeth along along Lucifer’s shoulders. “Maybe. I’ll give it a thought,” he admitted. “I do miss ballet.” 

“Then come back,” he whispered. 

“I just wish you could. And you know how I mean.” 

“Me too, Brady,” Lucifer whispered. “Me too.” 

The song ended and the two stood onstage to take their bows, Lucifer blowing the audience a kiss and giving his ass a cheeky smack as he and Brady left the stage. 

 

Sam stood up and shouldered his way through the crowd, determined to get Lucifer alone. 

He was going to let the dancer know  _ exactly  _ who he belonged to. 


	10. Imma Keep You Up 'Til There's Nothing Left to DO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam takes Lucifer in his private room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHAMELESS JEALOUS SEX
> 
> Title from Myah Marie's "Like It Loud"

Lucifer made his way to his private room, happy and gleeful. He got Brady thinking about returning to ballet, the new dances went off without a hitch, and the usual ones were on point, as usual.

He dabbed at his brow, enjoying the look of danced out bliss on his face. He loved dancing, and he loved dancing here.

"Quite a show you put on, Morning Star," Sam said from the doorway, making Lucifer jump. He turned to look at him.

"Sam," he purred, smiling, heart racing. "I take it that the dances were to your satisfaction?"

"Except for the way that one dancer acted like he fucking  _ owned _ you, yes," Sam growled, and Lucifer shivered. So Sam was jealous of Brady?

"Oh, you mean the two dances I did with Brady? Oh, we've been dancing with each other for years. We appeal to the gay and male bisexual members of the audience, and most of them like it when Brady's feeling me up. We've done it a few times where I'm the one in charge, but it didn't rake in the cash. So we do it that way." Lucifer’s voice was casual, almost challenging Sam. It was a job, nothing more.

"You certainly seemed to enjoy it."

Lucifer shrugged. "You have to in this industry. Is Brady my type? No. Do I deny that he's an attractive young man? No. He and I have never done anything- the kid was barely legal when he started dancing here at Hellfire, and that was two years ago. I've been dancing here for five, and was a couple of years beyond legal. He's too young for me. Besides, he's not  _ nearly _ as assertive as, say, you are, Sir."

Sam pinned him to the wall of his private room, inhaling Lucifer's neck. He whined and squirmed in his arms.

"You smell like him. You're sweating with his touch on your body."

"Sam, it's just a job," he panted, squirming. "Does. . ."

"Crowley believes that you are giving me a private dance, and I gave him a little extra to not pay too close attention to the noises coming from here, angel," Sam murmured. "Crowley and I don't exactly like each other, but we have a mutual understanding."

"Why?" Lucifer breathed.

"You remember when Abaddon accused him of the prostitution ring about two years back?"

Lucifer did. He was out of work for about two weeks because of that, as well as a pinched nerve in his shoulder. Luckily, he had his day job, but those two weeks were torture to his dance loving soul, as he wasn't even allowed to dance during that time.

"Yeah," he whispered.

"I was the lawyer who defended Crowley," he breathed. "Abaddon's private detectives were bribed by saying that there was prostitution going on here."

Lucifer moaned. "Wow."

"As such, I can have him turn a blind eye to anything I ask," he explained further. "Meaning? I'm going to fucking claim you right now. You're not going to be able to dance at the end of the night."

"Should I put on music? To cover up the noise?" Lucifer breathed, hardening even more, heart hammering in his chest.

"Yes. Make it quick. You have 90 seconds."

Lucifer nodded and sprinted to the stereo, hitting the first song that came on. Lady Gaga's "Poker Face" came on, and he knelt before Sam, head bowed, breathing heavily.

Sam smirked and ran his fingers through the hair. "You're going to suck me, and I'm going to face fuck your pretty face," he murmured. "And then I'm going to bend you over and fuck you. If you keep quiet and do everything I say, I'll let you cum. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir," Lucifer murmured, already sinking down.

Sam unzipped his pants and tugged them with his boxers down just low enough to free his cock, the silver Prince Albert glittering in the dim lights.

"It's not gonna suck itself," he said.

Lucifer nuzzled the length, giving it soft kitten licks, acquainting himself with it, the pearls of his tongue rings running over the soft skin.

Sam moaned softly and kept a soft grip on Lucifer's hair.

He opened his mouth and gently took the head in, sucking and running his tongue in different forks over the piercing, tasting the metal and the salt of the precum already leaking from his Dom's dick. He then swallowed Sam down in one smooth thrust, showing off his infamous (or famous, depending on how you look at it) lack of a gag reflex.

" _ Jesus fucking Christ _ , Morning Star," Sam swore, gripping Lucifer's hair and looking down at him.

Lucifer brought his eyes up and gazed at Sam openly, his eyes soft and submissive, his pale pink lips already turning red around the ruby red, hard, leaking cock.

The innocence of the look is what brought Sam to hold Lucifer's head and began fucking down his throat.

Tears sprang to Lucifer's eyes as Sam fucked his mouth, and he placed his hands behind him, crossing his wrists so he couldn't touch Sam's hips, trying to make sure that he didn't touch anything he wasn't allowed to.

"Fuck, you're perfect, Morning Star," Sam breathed, fucking his mouth with reckless abandon. "You're a good little cockslut, angel, and you're mine, you know that, right?"

Lucifer made a keening noise in the back of his throat, saying  _ Yes, yes I know. Yours. _

"All mine. Maybe when you've been good for me for a couple of weeks, I'll give you my tag. Would you like that?"

Lucifer downright  _ whimpered. _

"Yeah, you would. My little angel," Sam breathed. He reluctantly pulled out and Lucifer whined, breaking the saliva strands with his tongue and he pulled himself closer, sucking on the piercing itself and tugging on it.

"Angel, I know you like my cock down your throat," Sam gasped, tugging Lucifer away by his hair. "But I want to fuck you, so you stop that. Now, roll over. Ass up, face down, legs spread."

Lucifer was never more thankful to have a bed in his private room before now, and he did exactly what Sam said, not wanting to piss his Dom off any more than he already had.

"Good angel," Sam breathed, and Lucifer shuddered.

The song changed from Lady Gaga to 3OH!3's "Don't Trust Me" and Sam delivered a slap to the upturned ass. "Lube?"

"Top shelf, Sir," Lucifer replied immediately.

Sam found it, slicked two of his fingers up, nearly tore the panties apart trying to get to Lucifer's supple ass, and shoved both of them into his ass quickly. Lucifer shouted, not expecting the burn or the rough treatment, but he welcomed it all the same.

"Minimal prep today, angel," Sam breathed in his ear. "This is all you're getting before I fuck you, understand?"

"Yes, Sir, please!" Lucifer begged loudly.

Sam fingered him hard and rough, barely stretching him out before removing the fingers and grasping Lucifer's hips and thrusting into him hard.

The burn was pleasurable in Lucifer's already sub spaced mind, and he cried out in pleasure as he rocked his hips back onto Sam's hips, sobbing for more.

"Oh, we really do like it rough, don't we?" Sam asked with a laugh as the pace became brutal and unforgiving, the piercing sliding against Lucifer's prostate every time. "Now I'm going to mark you up, make you a little beacon of my affections."

Lucifer cried out as Sam bit down on his shoulder, sucking a red mark into it before attacking again, a few inches away from the first one.

Lucifer whined and ducked his head down, trying to control his trembling but to no avail, shouting with every time Sam bit down into him, marking him up, whispering filthy, dirty praises into his skin as he did so.

Lucifer was soon begging and apologizing, whimpering, just wanting to cum.

"You can cum after I do, angel, so good for me, taking your punishment so well," Sam breathed, biting down on his ear. "Not long now."

"Sir. . .  _ Master _ please!" Lucifer keened, shouting, nearly cumming from calling Sam Master.

Sam came right then with a loud roar and a vicious bite to his neck that nearly drew blood.

"Cum," Sam growled.

Lucifer did, cumming into his panties and shouting, barely heard over the loud throbbing bass of "Like it Loud" by Myah Marie and he slumped as he finished, shivering.

"There we go, okay, you relax now," Sam soothed, instantly going from jealous, possessive Dom to the tender sensitive lover. "Breathe for me."

Lucifer did, trying to make his breathing regulate by taking deep breaths, counting the beats in the music for him to calm down.

"That's it, easy does it," Sam murmured, running his hands up and down the dancer's body soothingly. He pulled out, causing the dancer to wince and laid him down on the bed, kissing his forehead as he did so.

"Sir. . . You don't have to stay," Lucifer gasped softly. "'m fine."

"I'm staying, until you can at least walk," he whispered. "Okay? Not budging from this spot."

Lucifer didn't try to argue and closed his eyes briefly.

He must've fallen asleep, because he woke up again, Sam sitting and stroking his hair.

"Hey there, Morning Star," he whispered softly. "Come on, sit up for me, and take a few sips of water."

Lucifer did as he was told, drinking about half a bottle of water easily and he smiled at Sam. "I'm sorry, it's a job," he whispered.

"I know," Sam said. "I'm sorry, I should've understood better and not gotten so possessive."

Lucifer chuckled softly and closed his eyes, just resting them for right now. "Yeah, but damn, jealous, possessive sex is always awesome," he whispered. “And on some occasions, completely wanted.”

"Come home with me tonight?" Sam whispered. "Please. I'd like to keep looking after you."

Lucifer smiled and nodded. "I'll be leaving early, probably before you get up," he whispered.

"That's fine." Sam smiled. "But that's a yes?" He gave a puppy dog look that made Lucifer beam.

"Yes. That's a yes."


	11. I Didn't Recognize You Without the Handcuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Lucifer meet on the street while Lucifer's on his way to a meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is from Rent, "Light My Candle"

Lucifer checked his watch as he hurried down the street. He had a meeting with the board of directors, and it was  _ just  _ after his lunch hour, meaning that he had to hurry through his normally leisured lunch. 

He had ten minutes and he was about seven minutes away. Not enough time to appear cool and collected in front of the board. 

He called his secretary. 

“Meg? Yes, it’s me. Could you call Alistair and mention I’m going to be a few minutes late? Yeah, traffic is hell, why did we schedule this for after my lunch?” He waited. “Thank you for buying me fifteen minutes. Yes, talk soon.” He hung up and shoved his phone back into his suit pants, the black slacks sliding smoothly against his skin and he accidentally knocked into someone. 

“Oh my God, I am so sorry,” Lucifer said, turning to look up at. . . Sam Winchester. “Sam!”

Sam looked down confused at Lucifer. “I’m. . . I’m sorry, do I know you?” 

Lucifer had to bite back a laugh. “Biblically,” he confirmed, offering his hand out to shake. “Lucifer Alighieri.”

“That name is something I would remember,” Sam said, taking his hand and shaking it. “Are you sure?” 

Lucifer laughed out loud this time. “Oh. That’s right. I never gave you my real name. You know me by my stage name. I’m the Morning Star.” 

Sam’s jaw dropped. “ _ You’re _ the Morning Star?” 

“The one and only,” Lucifer winked, giving a twirl in his black and white suit with the ice blue tie. “I could give you a show, but I just had this dry cleaned.” 

“I feel so bad for not recognizing you,” Sam admitted. “But I didn’t recognize you without the glitter and the handcuffs.”

Lucifer laughed and adjusted the cuffs on his jacket. “Yeah. Most people wouldn’t. I clean up rather nicely, don’t you think?”

“Very,” Sam confirmed. 

Lucifer checked his watch again. “Listen, I have a meeting in about ten minutes, do you want to meet up for coffee or dinner?” 

“Are you free tonight?” 

Lucifer nodded. “Wednesdays are my nights off- it’s the girl’s night.” 

“Well, let’s exchange numbers and figure out a place for dinner. My treat.” 

Lucifer smiled and gave his phone number to Sam, who plugged it in. “It was nice meeting you outside of work,” he said. 

“Yeah, same,” Sam said. “See you tonight?” 

Lucifer nodded. “See you tonight.” 

He ran into the meeting and sat down, looking over his report when his phone buzzed. 

_ >Hey, it’s Sam Winchester.  _

He smiled 

_ >Hello, Sam.  _

_ >Any preference on where we eat?  _

_ >Know of any good Italian places?  _

_ >A couple. How fancy? _

_ >Nothing too fancy. I’m an easy date.  _

_ >Is this a date?  _

_ >If you want it to be. I mean we’ve already been jumping each other’s bones for how long now? _

_ >It’s the way you dance onstage, Lucifer. It’s sinful.  _

_ >Well, I *am* named after the Devil, Sam. And it’s all a part of the job.  _

_ >Do you normally take your clients to bed? _

_ >Actually, no. You’re the exception except for one when I was young and just starting out. I was also drunk at the time. _

_ >Bachelor party? _

_ >Bachelorette. The girl knew her booze and knew how to entice me and my coworker at the time to drink. The sex was horrid.  _

_ >You’ve had better since, I hope? _

_ >Ever since you started bringing me home.  _

His turn to give his report came and he smiled and stood up, giving his report with ease and smiling as he persuaded the board to give his studio a larger budget for the upcoming year. With a couple of teachers retiring and a bigger class getting ready to be chosen by premier companies, they needed more funds. 

While the board deliberated, he looked at his phone. 

_ >I’m the best sex you’ve ever had?  _

He smiled.  _ >By far.  _

_ >I’m flattered.  _

_ >Well, I haven’t had that much sex, so it’s not like it’s hard to beat.  _

_ >You look like you were made for sex.  _

_ >It’s probably why I’m the club’s favorite.  _

The board finished their deliberations and granted Lucifer the budget that he needed. He smiled and profusely thanked the board for their considerations and decisions and headed out. 

_ >Meeting’s done. What time are we meeting for dinner? _

_ >Does 6 work for you?  _

Lucifer checked his watch.  _ >Yes, 6 works. Where at? _

_ >Cliche and bad, but Olive Garden? _

Lucifer laughed. 

_ >Perfect. I love Olive Garden. _

Lucifer went home to his one bedroom apartment, shaved and dressed in a simple button down and slacks, before heading out and catching a cab to the Olive Garden. 

He arrived at five to six, but Sam was already waiting. He, too, had dressed down for the occasion and Lucifer took a moment to admire how well clothes fit him. Between the dim lights of Hellfire, how quickly he went into subspace in Sam’s home, and the rushing to his meeting earlier, he had never taken that opportunity to do so. 

Sam smiled and led him to their table, both of them ordering water as their drink, refusing the wine. “Drive?” Sam asked. 

Lucifer shook his head. “Cab. I don’t own a car.” 

They made small talk as they made their way through unlimited breadsticks, soup or salad (salad for Sam, chicken gnocchi soup for Lucifer) before Sam brought up their chance meeting in the street as their pastas made their way in front of them. 

“So. . . meetings. With suits. That’s not a stripper thing.” 

Lucifer laughed. “No, it’s for. . . it was for the ballet studio that I’m in charge of,” he confessed. 

Sam raised a brow. “So, you’re the director of a ballet studio, and you’re a stripper. Huh.” He shook his head. “Mind saying how that happened?” 

Lucifer paused and sighed, taking a few bites of pasta. “Buckle up, then, Sam. You’re in for a life story here. Gotta explain how this all happened.” 

Sam nodded and took a bite as Lucifer collected his thoughts and began to speak. 


	12. All I Have Are These to Remember You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer talks about his past- and how he became a stripper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Jim Croce's "Photographs and Memories"

"I used to be a ballet dancer. Same company that I work for now, Evangelical Studios," Lucifer began. "And I danced with my cousin, Balthazar Roche. He and I, along with a couple of women, were the stars of Evangelical. Balthazar and I were cast as leads every single time, and there were several times that we got cast onto opposite sides. He was often an angel or some shit like that. I often got cast as the darker character. We performed so many ballets together. Sleeping Beauty, Nutcracker, Swan Lake, Nijinsky, Romeo and Juliet. . . just about every ballet you could think of, we did. And we were good. The best. Always. We had been dancing together since we were five and seven- I was seven, he was five. And we kept it up."

"When I was twenty and he was eighteen, we began preparing to get into an elite ballet company. The amount of hours that we put in was tremendous. We often forwent sleep, food, everything just to dance, to make sure that everything was perfect. That nothing could stop us. We were aiming for the top. Moscow, Paris, New York. . . any major ballet company that we could. Any major good ballet company. And we wanted to go as a package deal. Separately we were fantastic, but together we were unbeatable. No one could resist us. Our instructor had choreographed the rawest duets for us, and they were raw, powerful, dominating. Beautiful dances. We were working on four for our auditions, as well as solos, where we would critique each other. We decided not to dance in a group number. More chances of us getting in that way."

"It was about a week before auditions that tragedy struck. We were on our way home from lessons from our private instructor, laughing and talking, when we got cornered in an alley. Older man, with a knife.  I made it out, barely. Balthazar didn't. He. . ." Lucifer took a moment to compose himself. "He died. In my arms. Bled out in an alley way not that far from here, actually. I screamed myself hoarse, begging for help, but no one came. And it was during the day. The attacker knew what he was doing. And as he laid there, in my arms, bleeding out from his ribs, he made me promise that I would keep dancing. No matter what. And I promised him. That was his last wish. That I would keep dancing."

"I threw myself into auditions. I scrapped the duets- I couldn't perform them without anyone who wasn't Balthazar. I just couldn't. I tried but it didn't turn out well. Balthazar and I possessed a certain kind of synergy that could not be duplicated. So I focused on my solos, and took on two of Balthazar's as well. I was determined to do whatever it took to get in. I wasn't going to break my promise to Balthazar."

"Auditions came, and everything was going great. I had done four out of six solos, and I was getting extremely good marks, and the Moscow ballet company was eyeing me up like I was a prime rib dinner. Which was perfect. Moscow had always been my goal- Balthazar would've preferred Paris. I got up to do one of Balthazar's solos. And I began to dance."

He took a deep breath. "In between the last solo performed by one of the prima donnas of Evangelical and my fifth solo, someone had poured water on the stage. I had no clue who it was, but it must've been intentional. I. . . I wasn't well liked at the company. I went to go perform a complex jump. I did the jump. I landed the jump and slid across the floor, crashed into a barre, and had the barre fall onto my foot."

Sam drew in a deep breath of painful sympathy. Lucifer sighed. "I got up and proceeded to finish the solo, avoiding the water as much as I could. That wasn't easy- it was everywhere, which is why I have a hard time believing that it wasn't unintentional. I finished the solo and collapsed. Fainted, actually, from the pain. I woke up in the hospital. I broke five bones in my foot and two in my ankle. One of the breaks in my ankle nearly tore my Achilles. There's now titanium plates and screws in my right foot because of it." He sighed, dabbing at his eyes with his napkin. "Doctors. . . Doctors told me that I would never ever be able to wear pointe shoes again. In fact, any type of dance shoes would be dangerous, but pointe. . . I was done for. And just like that, my career of ballet ended. All because someone didn't like me and botched my chances severely."

"I became depressed. Ballet was my life, and had been for so long, as had been Balthazar. Now, my cousin is dead and I couldn't dance. So what else was bound to happen? I became depressed. Now I did go to physical therapy and all of that, but I thought what was the point? My career was done for. And that’s when someone suggested stripping. And I thought, hey why not? So once I was given the okay, I began doing amateur nights at various clubs around the area.” 

“And Crowley found you,” Sam said. 

“While I was dancing at Abaddon’s club, Hellish Queen,” Lucifer confirmed. He took a sip of water and a few bites of his pasta. “He approached me, offered me a full time job at Hellfire. Said he liked my moves. It was just Lilith and Ruby at the club at the time- Hellfire had just opened, and they just weren’t bringing in enough revenue. So I jumped at the chance. He was offering handsome pay, too. I couldn’t give that up. So. . . I became one of Crowley’s dancers. And I’ve been there for the past five years.” 

“How’d you end up on the board of directors for Evangelical?” 

“Director died. Heart attack. Zachariah was malicious and cruel and worked himself to death, and they needed someone that wasn’t Metatron, who would’ve drove Evangelical into the ground. Metatron can’t tell a sashay from a glissade, much less how to run a dance company. So the board approached me, asked me to come back as a director. And. . . well, it’s still dance related.” A wistful smile appeared on his face. “And so, I took it up.” 

“Well, it provides very well for you,” Sam said. “So. . . why keep dancing at Hellfire? You’re successful in your own right- I’ve heard of Evangelical Studios, it’s one of the best in the nation for producing high quality ballerinas.” 

Lucifer looked at Sam with a sad smile. “Because I made a promise,” he said. “I promised Balthazar that I would keep dancing. And so. . . I have. I can’t break that promise.” 

“How long has it been?” 

Lucifer sighed. “Five, six years?” 

“Isn’t it time to. . . you know, let go? I mean, you’re still involved in dance,” Sam said. 

Lucifer shrugged. “Probably should hang up the dance belt but. . . I can’t. I’d feel guilty as hell. Dance is my life. I go crazy when I do something stupid and have to heal and can’t dance. And it’s a promise. There wasn’t an expiration date on that promise.” He sighed. “Sometimes, I think I see Zar in the crowd, watching me dance, and he’s got this smile on his face like he’s going to give me shit for something. And then I blink, or I turn, and he’s gone.” 

“You two were really close, I suppose that’s natural,” Sam said softly. 

Lucifer nodded. “This is how I keep his memory alive. I mean, it’s not ballet, but it’s dance. And it’s fun. He’d give me so much hell for being a stripper though. And the club I’m at and the stage name. But he would’ve loved it. He probably would’ve done the same thing, to be honest, were I the one to have died and he lived.”


	13. Now You're Just Somebody that I Used to Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Lucifer finish off their date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Gotye's "Somebody I Used to Know"

Backstory finished, Sam hummed and thought for a few minutes, leaving the duo to eat in comfortable silence before Sam looked at Lucifer. 

“How long have you been going to El Diablo?” He asked. 

Lucifer thought. “Maybe. . . seven years?” He calculated. “Balthazar and I used to go together, leave separately. Or together, with him carrying me out.” 

“So you know the owner?” 

“Gabriel? Who doesn’t know him?” Lucifer laughed. “First time I came into the club, I was Dommed by him.” He whistled. “Man, I left so sore.” 

“You got paddled, didn’t you?” Sam laughed. 

Lucifer nodded. “Oh yeah. Paddled hard, too. In front of  _ everyone. _ For such a tiny guy, he has a strong swing.” 

Sam smirked. “Yep, he sure does. What color was the paddle?” 

“Black, with gold stitching,” Lucifer replied automatically. He’s had more than his fair share of wet dreams with that paddle, before Sam’s came into play.

Sam began to laugh, rubbing his forehead. It was a beautiful sight but, Lucifer was confused- and concerned.

“What?” Lucifer asked. 

“He used my paddle on you!” Sam managed to choke out, reaching out for his glass of water and taking a sip, water nearly coming back out.

“ _ What?!”  _ Lucifer nearly shouted in incredulity. 

Sam wiped his mouth with his napkin. “Okay, so way before Gabriel opened up El Diablo and Dommed people, he and I were in a dominant-submissive relationship, and he was my sub. Gabriel didn’t realize he was dominant, and neither did I.” He chuckled. “But when we did, we broke it off.”

Lucifer gaped. “Wow. I mean, it makes sense. There was one guy he banned from the club for life because he didn’t treat his submissive right,” he said. 

“I remember that,” Sam nodded. “He was so distraught by it, I was afraid I’d have to put him under.” 

Lucifer nodded. “I one time went to just watch, not actively seeking to go under, and there was one couple that. . . Fuck, I was mesmerized by them.” 

“Yeah?” Sam asked. 

Lucifer nodded, smiling wistfully. “The submissive looked so relaxed and calm on the stage, and his Dom was just. . . doting and sweet. It wasn’t even that intense of a scene but the  _ energy _ was intense, and the sex. . . “ He shook himself out of it. 

“That might’ve been my brother and his submissive,” Sam commented. “Many people have commented that their scenes tend to be intense, even when it’s not.” 

Lucifer wrinkled his nose. “I wouldn’t want my brother to watch me do anything like that,” he admitted. 

“Dean and I grew up sleeping next to each other and praying we didn’t wake the other up during a jerk off,” Sam shrugged. “Besides, I don’t go very often. To me, Domming a stranger in front of everyone is just. . . well, it’s not my thing. I like going and watching, maybe help with some aftercare. That’s all.” 

Lucifer nodded. “I recognize when I absolutely need to go down, and then I go there,” he said. “I’ve been under some great Doms there.” 

Sam nodded. “That’s good.” 

“Honestly? You’re the best. Most. . .” Lucifer waved an expansive hand. “Most Doms, when I say I don’t need aftercare, they leave me alone. Some, like Gabriel, will insist on it, but once I’ve protested enough, they stop. You. . . you don’t take it. You make sure I get adequate aftercare and it’s. . . it’s amazing.”

Sam gave a small smile and a shrug. “That’s what’s important to me. I feel like the scene doesn’t end until someone has completely come out of subspace and are able to be coherent. Just because we both came doesn’t mean that the scene, the  _ experience  _ has ended. It’s the last thing that has to be done to ensure the safety and well-being of a submissive. It’s honestly one of my favorite parts of being a Dom. Being able to provide that aftercare; being able to show that I’m capable of providing both needs.” 

“I take it that you’re a provider?” Lucifer asked with a smile. 

“Very much so,” Sam nodded. 

Lucifer nodded and continued eating. He hadn’t lost his habit of eating like he was starving, so the fact that he had put away a couple of bowls of his soup and was now easily chowing down on his enormous plate of food like it was no problem. 

Sam, however, apparently didn’t have Lucifer’s second stomach problem and asked for a box and the bill. 

Lucifer frowned. “I can take care of my own meal.” 

“I want to pay for it,” Sam said simply. “I did say that this was my treat.” 

The bill was paid in short order, and they lingered over their waters for a little bit before making their way to Sam’s car, talking idly. 

As they pulled up to Lucifer’s house, he turned and looked at Sam. “Would you like to come in?” 

Sam shook his head. “I gotta be in the office early tomorrow,” he explained. “This case is the case from Hell.”

Lucifer nodded in understanding. He was going to spend tomorrow looking over finances for the studio, planning out the budget for the next quarter, his own personal brand of Hell. “Then. . . will I see you on Friday, down at Hellfire?”

Sam hesitated, then shrugged. “It depends on whether or not I have the time,” he said. 

Lucifer nodded and smiled. “Then I hope to see you soon, Sam.” 

“You too, Lucifer.” 

Lucifer walked up to his apartment, watching Sam drive off before allowing the tears to flow. It was always hard for him to talk about Balthazar, and now he felt like Sam had rejected him. 

He really hoped that Sam hadn’t rejected him.

“Zar, if you’re there- I miss you,” he whispered. “Wish you were here.” 

The room stayed silent and Lucifer sighed.


	14. I Love Him, but Only On My Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two stay apart for awhile, but it's something Lucifer does that helps Sam realize his mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title from "On My Own" from Les Miserables

Lucifer didn’t know what to feel when he didn’t see Sam in the club on Friday. He had grown rather attached to the lawyer, but after learning that Lucifer was basically having two jobs because one gives him respectability, the other one keeping a promise to his dead cousin, Sam had told him in not so many words that he needed some time to think. And so Lucifer gave him his space. No matter how many times Lucifer had thought about calling or texting the man.

But Sam kept not showing up. A couple of weeks turned into a couple of months, and he got continually saddened by it. But he didn’t let it interfere with what he knew how to do.

So he did what he knew how to do.

He did his jobs. By day, he worked in an office, answering phones, placing teachers in classrooms, planning the upcoming shows, talking to students getting ready to go to the next level, making unwanted budget cuts.

He went to the Diablo a couple of times, went into sub space, but it lacked what Sam had with him when he Dommed him. It lacked the charm, the ease, the beauty of it. He knew Sam would never hurt him, never make him do something he didn’t want to do. He was rough but gentle, harsh but caring, dominating yet equalizing the thing that they had.

It took a couple of weeks, but Lucifer realized that he had done something he wasn’t supposed to do. 

He had fallen in love with Sam Winchester, and the lawyer didn’t love him back. 

And why would he? Lucifer was a stripper, no one to be proud of. Sure, he had a highly respectable job of being a ballet studio director, but at the end of the day, Lucifer was a stripper, an exotic dancer, someone who shook all he had and then some for money and the thrill that it gave him. That’s not the kind of person a respectable man such as Sam Winchester should want to have on his arm. 

So Lucifer kept his crush down, crushed it down so he didn’t have to deal with it, never let it see the light of day. He never let the disappointment on his face show whenever he didn’t see Sam in the crowd on Friday nights. 

In the meantime, Sam continued working on cases, avoiding Hellfire at all possible. He tried going to other clubs- Hellish Queen, Diamond Jack, a few others, but they all lacked dancers with Lucifer’s grace and charm.

He thought about the blue eyed dancer often, especially when he was stroking himself to completion.

He did research, after looking up how to spell Lucifer’s last name, and he watched every single performance that was on YouTube, greedily devouring. Now that he had seen what Lucifer was capable of, what he could’ve been, he felt irrationally angry that this angel was now reduced to spinning on a pole in order for him to dance.

One thing he also found, that Lucifer neglected (probably too embarrassed to mention) was that he could sing. And in that, he also excelled.

He subscribed to his singing channel, which he did videos of frequently.

A new notification popped up at home one day, about six weeks after their date, saying that Lucifer had posted a new video of him singing. He eagerly clicked on it.

“Hey, all, Luci here,” the stripper/director hummed happily. “So, I know that I just posted a video not too long ago, but. . . this one is holding special meaning to me. Everyone on here knows that I love the musical  _ Les Miserables _ , and was fortunate enough to perform in a ballet form of it as Javert.”

Sam smiled. That was one of his favorite performances of Lucifer’s.

“But my favorite song has never been ‘Stars’. It’s always been ‘On My Own’, and I decided to give some rudimentary work on it, so. . . here’s ‘On My Own’.”

He took a deep breath as the music began to play.

“ _ And now I’m all alone again, nowhere to turn, no one to go to. Without a hope, without a friend, without a face to say hello to. And now the night is here; now I can make believe he’s here.” _

Sam’s breath hitched as Lucifer began the song, his tenor voice reverberating beautifully. The song was mesmerizing on it’s own, and Sam’s always preferred Lea Salonga’s version of it, but Lucifer definitely gave her a run for her money.

“ _ On my own, pretending he’s beside me. All alone, I walk with him ‘til morning. Without him, I feel his arms around me. And when I lose my way, I close my eyes and he has found me. _ ”

Sam’s breathing had completely stopped, watching Lucifer’s eyes slide close and a smile appear on his face.

_ “In the rain, the pavement shines like silver. All the lights are misty in the river. In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight. . . “ _

Sam heard such beauty, such  _ love  _ in his voice, before the next section made it take on a bitter tone.

“ _ I love him, but when the night is over, he’s gone! The river’s just a river. . . Without him, the world around me changes. The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers! I love him, but every day I’m learning all my life, I’ve only been pretending.  Without me, his world will go on turning. A world that’s full of happiness that I have never known!” _

Lucifer’s voice cracked slightly on the note, right at the tip of his extensive range. Sam breathed softly, letting out a little bit of what he had been holding and watching the tears fall down the singer’s cheeks.

“ _ I love him. I love him. I love him. But only. . .  On. . . my. .. Own. . ..” _

Lucifer held out the long note, wiping away his tears.

“Thanks for watching. As always, if you liked it and want more, click the subscribe button, and tell your friends about the Literal Angel of Music channel,” he said, his voice steady, blue eyes still filled with tears. “Comment, like, and share! Critique is always wonderful. Angel of Music, out.”

Sam hit the repeat button.

Several hours later, even more repeats of the unrequited love song from the hit musical, and a couple of contemplations, Sam realized who Lucifer was singing about.

_ Him. _

And he realized that he was feeling the same way about the blue eyed sinful dancer down at Hellfire, who believed so strongly in a man’s dying wish that even five years later, when he’s the director of the company and has made a name for himself, still dances and dances as passionately as he does. Many people would’ve stopped, but Lucifer felt so strongly in his promise that he kept at it. He’s dedicated to his craft, his first love, and to his cousin.

He supposed he understood why Lucifer kept the fact that he’s the director of Evangelical Studios a secret. It was his method of hiding that he missed ballet too much. He wondered if Lucifer would sneak into classes and practices, watching wistfully and knowing that he’d never do that again. He surmised that he probably did.

Lucifer’s story was sad, but he was trying to do something positive. Yes, his cousin was brutally murdered in front of him and he’s unable to ever do ballet again due to suspected foul play. But now he was the director of that same ballet studio and he was also dancing at one of the best clubs in the area.

Sam realized that he acted too rashly and formulated a plan.

Thank God tomorrow was Friday.


	15. Pour Some Sugar On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes and watches Lucifer dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song title from Def Leopard's "Pour Some Sugar On Me" because even I couldn't resist this cliche.

Lucifer cracked his neck as he prepared to go on stage. He forgot how much he hated thongs, especially the lacy ones. On the plus side, they made his ass look  _ fantastic.  _ And that was always a bonus, especially in this line of work. 

“Morning Star! You ready?” Crowley asked as he ducked his head back into the back room. A couple of the line dancers who were topless squealed and covered themselves. Lucifer rolled his eyes at them. 

“Yeah, I’m ready,” he said, arching his back and taking a look at himself in the mirror. The red lace thong seemed to be more of a fantasy of fabric than actually something to cover him. He had it made with dancing in mind, more in the style of a dance belt. Shiny black barbells were decorating his nipples, matching the short sleeved black button down he had decided to wear, open to show off his softly tanned chest. 

Crowley looked him over, took in the spiked, bed head look his hair had taken on with the gel and hairspray and the dark black eyeliner highlighting ice blue eyes. He nodded in approval. “Go get ‘em.” 

Lucifer made his way out onto the darkened stage, ignoring the filthy look Lilith gave him, and took his place on stage, breathing in deeply. 

“ _ Give it up for the star of Hell Fire, MORNING STAR!”  _

He heard the crowd cheer and subtly heard his song start up, cuing him in with a hip roll and a pop as the stage light shone down on him. 

The crowd screamed as they realized what he was wearing, and he turned to give them a frontal view as his hips swayed and rolled to the beat of the song. 

It was cliche, he knew, doing a dance to “Pour Some Sugar On Me” by Def Leopard, but he didn’t care. 

 

_ Love is like a bomb, baby, c’mon get it on _

_ Livin’ like a lover with a red hot thong _

_ Lookin’ like a tramp like a video vamp _

_ Demolition woman, can I be your man? _

 

Half the crowd was singing along with the song as he rocked his hips and danced, really getting into what he was doing. Bills were being shoved into his thong at an alarming rate, and he was thankful that he was wearing the shirt as well, as some of the cash could go into the pockets. 

He made his way over to the pole as the bridge started up, giving himself a cheeky smack on his ass. 

 

_ Pour some sugar on me _

_ Ooh, in the name of love _

_ Pour some sugar on me  _

_ C’mon, fire me up  _

_ Pour your sugar on me _

_ Oh, I can’t get enough.  _

 

Sam’s jaw dropped as Lucifer danced to the stripper anthem, completely making it his own. Glitter rained down onto him from the top of the pole as he danced on it and he wondered why the fuck he was so stupid before. 

He needed to apologize to Lucifer. He really did. 

Lucifer made his way back to center stage, covered in silver glitter, wearing a black button down and a red thong that seemed more like a piece of fabric than actual clothing. The button down was open, and Sam caught a glimpse of simple black barbells. 

He was once again stunned by the beauty and the confidence that Lucifer possessed while on stage. 

 

_ Listen! Red light, yellow light, green a light, go! _

_ Crazy little woman in a one man show _

_ Mirror queen mannequin rhythm of love _

_ Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up _

 

Lucifer was dancing, rolling his hips and shaking his taut ass as he did so. He ran his hands up and down his body, making obscene gestures as he teased the audience. 

He kicked his bad leg up into a back attitude and reached behind him, pulling his leg up into a scorpion pose and tilting his head back. 

 

_ You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little, tease a little more _

_ Easy operator come a knockin’ on my door! _

_ Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet _

_ Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah _

_ Give a little more! _

 

He got himself out of the scorpion and turned around, grabbing and spanking his ass and taking bills in his thong. He turned again and fell into a center split. Thrusting his hips up into the air, his eyes roamed the crowd until they fell on a familiar set of piercing hazel eyes. 

_ Sam.  _

He nearly froze in surprise, but biology and muscle memory had taken over and he kept dancing, eyes locked. 

 

_ Take the bottle _

_ Shake it up _

_ Break the bubble _

_ Break it up _

 

Sam noticed the exact moment Lucifer had spotted him. His expressive ice blue eyes were blown wide open in shock and his face almost didn’t quite match the music. 

Sam gave a playful wink and blew him a kiss. 

The dancer’s eyes widened, even as he did a series of turns. 

Sam gave a soft laugh, his gaze turning hungry. 

The stripper’s eyes narrowed as he ended the turns and landed in a beautiful pose, regaining his bearings before smoothly going into the next move. 

Sam beckoned him closer to the front of the stage, taking a calming sip of his gin and tonic. 

Lucifer danced his way towards the edge of the stage, going down onto the floor. He slid onto his back and rolled his hips. 

Sam smirked and mouthed an apology to him. Lucifer will hear the actual words later but Sam knew an apology in the heat of the dance would be even more beneficial. 

Lucifer let loose a smirk and Sam grinned, knowing that the apology was accepted. He took a sip of his gin and tonic before mouthing the next word, wondering what the dancer’s reaction would be. Hopefully a favorable one. 

_ Cum.  _

 

_ You got the peaches, I got the cream _

_ Sweet to taste, saccharine _

 

There are few things that surprise Lucifer Alighieri, director of Evangelical Ballet Studios and the Morning Star at Crowley’s Hell Fire. 

Well, tonight was just full of surprises. 

He  _ did not  _ expect to see Sam Winchester in the crowd. 

He  _ did not  _ expect said Sam Winchester to beckon him closer. 

He  _ did not  _ expect aforementioned Sam Winchester to apologize to him while he was dancing. 

And he  _ did not  _ expect the previously stated Sam Winchester to mouth the command to cum while he was fucking dancing on stage. 

Furthermore, he didn’t expect his body to  _ actually  _ follow through with the command. 

So now he was dancing to the most cliche song for a stripper to dance to (even an unorthodox stripper with a heavy ballet background such as himself); wearing a black button down that was unbuttoned, a red lace thong, and several dollars; and his panties were now covered in cum. 

He managed to level a glare at the lawyer as he danced back over to the pole in the center of the stage to continue his dance. The other patrons didn’t seem to notice, or even really care that the front of his thong went from fire engine red to rogue or burgundy or whatever color stop sign red lace turns to when it becomes wet with salty release. 

_ This stain is going to be a bitch to get out of these,  _ he mourned mentally as he rolled his hips up against the pole, showing off his tight, exposed ass. 

He thrusted his hips  _ hard  _ into the pole, his left hipbone bouncing off of it, causing him to cry out in genuine pain as someone with very large hands smacked his rear, causing a whimper of pleasure (PAIN-pleasure, with the emphasis on  _ pain _ ) and slipped some money into the fabric. 

He knew who those hands belonged to, and he was going to freakin’ strangle Sam Winchester with his own necktie when he came into the back room.   

His set finished, he slinked backstage and handed his money over to Crowley before going into his private bathroom. Slipping on a very similar, identical thong, hissing as his long fingers brushed across the bruise forming from slamming his hips into the pole, he washed the stains the best he could out of the panties he was just wearing when the knock came. 

“Come in!” He shouted. 

Leaving the thong in the sink to dry, he walked out and crossed his arms upon seeing Sam. “What brings  _ you _ here?” He asked, maybe a bit harshly.


	16. It's In His Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Lucifer talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of this chapter (and, in all honesty, the truth) is from Cher's "It's In His Kiss"

Sam gave him a hurt look. “To see you dance,” he said. 

“Oh, and the six weeks you  _ weren’t  _ here?” Lucifer snapped. “What was the matter, lawyer boy, hmmm? Couldn’t wrap your pretty little head around the fact that I’m  _ actually  _ a respectable member of society and that this is just a ‘for fun’ gig that I enjoy doing?”

Sam winced. “I deserved that,” he admitted. 

“Damn right you deserved that,” Lucifer agreed. “You deserved that and a whole lot more.” 

“It’s not what I meant,” Sam tried to say, but that phrase made Lucifer angrier. 

“‘It’s not what I meant’,” Lucifer mocked. “Tell me, Mr. Winchester, did it  _ ever  _ fucking occur to you that I told you that because you  _ deserved  _ to know? Do you think I fucking broadcast my other job around? Hardly anyone here knows my day job; hardly anyone at Evangelical knows about my job here. And those that do?  _ Don’t fucking care.  _ Because  _ they  _ understand.  _ They  _ get it. I  _ trusted  _ you with that information and what do you do? You disappear for six fucking weeks, then show up and pretty much expect that things will go back to the way they were! Well guess what, Mr. Winchester? I ain’t playin’ that game! If you want to move on from me with one last fuck and one last lap dance, then you can get the fuck out of my room and ask Crowley for a fucking refund. In fact, why don’t you do that? Just- get out.” Breathing heavily and his face flushed in anger, he turned on his heel and stalked back to his bathroom to splash his face with water. 

When he emerged, Sam was still there, now sitting on the bed. 

“Do I need to fucking call security?” Lucifer snarled. “I said,  _ get out. _ ”

“Will you at least hear me out?” Sam asked plaintively. “If you still want me gone after I say my piece, I’ll leave and never bother you again. But I want to say a few things.”    
“Better make it quick, you have five minutes,” Lucifer stated, crossing his arms across his chest. He knew that currently, wearing a spread open button down and a thong, he didn’t pose an intimidating figure but he didn’t care. He was in charge. 

“I’m sorry,” Sam started out, and Lucifer suppressed a snort with some difficulty. “You’re right, I shouldn’t have done what I did. I shouldn’t have ran. I  _ did  _ need a couple of days to think, but I should’ve come back and talked to you. I shouldn’t have just. . . ignored you. You know you could’ve texted, or called.” 

Lucifer  _ did  _ snort this time. “Do you think I felt like I could do that?” He asked. “The ball was in your court, Samuel.”

“It was,” Sam agreed. “And I take responsibility.” 

“So,” Lucifer said, leaning against the wall. “Why didn’t you come back sooner? Or call, or text?” 

“Because I was stupid,” Sam said. “But. . . you’re the one who made me realize that.” 

Lucifer blinked. That was something he was not expecting. “How?”

Sam shrugged. “I found your singing channel,” he admitted. “And. . . I listened to your rendition of ‘On My Own’.” And I hit repeat.” 

Lucifer’s eyes widened before he flushed. 

“I realized that I had hurt you,” Sam continued, standing up and walking over to Lucifer, who straightened. “I realized that you were trying to show me that you weren’t just some hot stripper at one of the best clubs in town. You shared something deep and profound,  and I essentially spat on it.” He hesitantly reached up to gently stroke Lucifer’s cheek. “And I was wrong.” 

Lucifer looked up at him. “When’d you realize it?” 

“Yesterday,” Sam whispered. “It doesn’t help that the case I was working on was. . . well, hell.” 

Lucifer’s lips quirked up into a smile. “You, Mr. Winchester, have a lot of making up to do,” he warned. “And no more of the bullshit that we just went through. I’ve accepted your apology, but I haven’t forgiven you.” 

“I’m sorry, angel,” Sam whispered and Lucifer let the apology wash over him as he looked up at him. “What do I have to do to make it up to you?” 

“Take me home,” Lucifer whispered, inching closer. “All night. I want to have difficulty dancing my sets tomorrow. The first round, I want you to take me down. The second, I want gentle.” 

“Whatever my angel wants,” Sam breathed and Lucifer closed the space, kissing him desperately. Sam’s strong arms immediately wrapped around him and held him close. Lucifer twisted his fingers into the long chestnut locks of Sam, pressing up against him eagerly as Sam bit down on his lip hard, making it swell as the lawyer sucked on it. 

They broke after several minutes of reacquainting themselves with each other’s tastes and lips again, breathing heavily. 

“Off at midnight still?” Sam asked breathlessly. 

Lucifer nodded, a little dazed. Then he laughed. “Did you just pay four and a half hundred dollars to come apologize to me?”

Sam grinned sheepishly. “Worth every single penny of it, and more,” he purred. 

“Stop that,” Lucifer said. “You’ll make me blush.” 

Sam laughed and kissed him again, grabbing his taut rear. “I’m going to tie you up and fuck you so hard you’ll be in heaven again, angel,” he breathed. 

Lucifer shivered. “Can’t wait,” he whispered.  “Oh. And you owe me a new pair of panties, since you made me ruin mine.” 

Sam laughed and kissed Lucifer again. “Tell you what. One day we’ll go to that little lingerie store down the street from here, and I’ll buy you all the panties you want,” he promised. 

“It’s a date,” Lucifer beamed. 

They kissed again, long and slow and deep, Lucifer lightly nibbling on Sam’s lip as they just simply exchanged air.

When they broke away from each other, Sam was smiling. 

“What?” Lucifer asked with a cock of his head. 

Sam chuckled. “It really is in his kiss,” he said. 

Lucifer laughed, truly happy for the first time in six weeks.


	17. X Is Just To Mark the Spot ‘Cause That’s the One That You Really Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Lucifer go home together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the other B R I L L I A N T piece of art by Letzi!!: http://disizletzi.tumblr.com/post/144462429129/ballet-in-the-streets-stripper-in-the-sheets-by
> 
> Chapter title is from "S E X" by Nickleback

Lucifer gasped as Sam slammed him up against the door that they had just closed, pinning his hands above his head. 

“Fuck,” Lucifer whined. 

Sam chuckled darkly. “Yes, I suppose I’ll be doing that,” he murmured, ducking his head down and sinking his teeth into the sensitive flesh right over Lucifer’s pulse point, causing him to lift his legs up and wrap them around his waist, squeezing him tightly to him as he cried out and tilted his head back to provide more room to mark him up. 

“That’s it, make those pretty noises for me,” Sam coaxed once he was satisfied with the large purple label of possession on Lucifer’s lightly tanned skin. 

“Sam,” Lucifer breathed as he rutted up against Sam’s  length needily. After so much time apart and not having the best of times with others, he desperately needed and wanted the lawyer in front of him. 

“I’m going to let you down,” Sam explained, nipping along Lucifer’s jaw line. “I’m going to strip you, make you bare to my viewing. Then I’m turning you around and spreading your ass apart and seeing if you’re just as delicious as I’ve dreamed about.” 

Lucifer gasped and moaned. “Yes, please, please, Sir,” he whimpered. 

“Oh, that’s not all before I fuck you raw,” Sam chuckled. “You’re not going to be able to touch me, at all. But I’m not going to tie you up. I don’t want anything extra.” He nipped a bit harder on the curve of Lucifer’s jaw, making the stripper whine in need. “Just you and me and your total submission to me.” 

Lucifer moaned. 

“So when I get down to eat this delicious ass of yours,” the lawyer continued, “I want you to put your hands above your head on the door. They move even an inch, and I stop. Three times of me stopping, and however much prep I gave you, I’m using only that. Understand?” 

“Yes, Sir,” the dancer whined. 

“Then stand up,” Sam said, landing a smack on Lucifer’s rear. He keened and rocked his hips into Sam’s before releasing his legs and standing up. 

Sam started making short work of Lucifer’s T-shirt (Def Leopard tonight, how appropriate), undershirt, belt, and jeans. He made Lucifer kick his shoes off and he pulled his jeans down in a quick motion. Lucifer stepped out of them only to have Sam start bringing the thong down with his teeth, nipping his hips as he did so. The dancer held onto the door for balance so he doesn’t fall over in pleasure and cause an early ending to the fun times. 

Thong around Lucifer’s ankles, Sam twisted him around and pinned him to the door and pinned his hands up above his head as he nibbled along his shoulder. 

“Don’t move.” 

“Yes, Sir,” Lucifer whined, resisting the urge to grind his ass against Sam’s clad hard length. 

“Good angel,” Sam praised, kissing and nipping his way down Lucifer’s back as he released his wrists. Lucifer barely remembered that breathing was a thing as he told himself that he wasn’t allowed to move. 

That proved to be harder than it sounded when Sam nipped the curve of his asscheeks, as though giving him a taste of what was to come, and he bit his lip. “Sir?” 

“Yes, my Morning Star?” Sam purred, squeezing Lucifer’s ripe ass. 

“May I make noises, please, Sir?” He asked. 

“Such a polite little angel up against my door,” Sam cooed, landing a soft slap against his rump. “Yes, you may make as much noise as you want, as long as you don’t move.” 

“Thank you, Sir.” 

“You’re welcome, my beautiful angel.” Sam smiled before parting Lucifer’s rear and licking him from balls to the top of his ass. 

Lucifer gave a loud moan and resisted the temptation to thrust his rear back into Sam’s face and tilt his head back. Sam  _ did  _ say any movement, and he’d stop. 

So Lucifer remained still, whining and whimpering and moaning as Sam licked him up and down, tongue circling his greedy little hole. He bit his lower lip and dug his nails into his palms, creating crescent moons and always allowing the marks to breathe just when the skin was about to break in half and have blood spill forth. It was difficult, but he managed to do it. 

He couldn’t help but  _ slam  _ his hips into the door when the Dom’s tongue began worming its way inside of his hole, and he whined as the sharp hipbones made contact with the hard wood, trapping his rock hard cock. 

“Oh, baby, you were doing so well,” Sam mourned, running a tentative hand over Lucifer’s rear. “Do you need a break, angel?” 

Lucifer whined and caught his breath. “Wasn’t expecting that, Sir,” he managed to gasp, biting his lower lip. 

Sam placed a soft kiss upon each cheek. “What, has no one rimmed you before?” He asked. 

Lucifer shook his head. “No, Sir,” he admitted softly. 

“Ahh, that’s why,” Sam chuckled, running a calming hand down Lucifer’s back. “There, there. I got you. You just relax and I’ll fuck you open with my tongue before I get my cock in there. Need you to be as prepared as possible, after all. That’s one.” 

Lucifer whimpered. “‘M sorry, Sir,” he whimpered. 

“Don’t be sorry, beautiful,” Sam chuckled, running his teeth lightly over the fullest part of Lucifer’s tight ass. “I understand, but still got to count it against you. Alright?” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Good, angel.” Sam smirked and spread him apart again. 

This time when he felt the lawyer’s tongue breach his entrance, he relaxed into it and didn’t move. He received a pat on the ass as a  _ good job, angel  _ sort of thing and he moaned as he felt Sam lick him open. It felt so good, so warm, and he resisted the urge to fuck himself on the tongue in his ass. Maybe one day, he can ride Sam’s tongue while he got spanked. . . the thought made him keen and nearly thrust his hips back in pleasure, but he stopped himself just in time. 

It felt like ages, being pressed flush against the door and having Sam tongue fuck him open, but all too soon and yet not soon enough Sam was withdrawing and standing up, making the dancer whine in need. 

“Oh, I know, angel,” Sam chuckled. “Turn around for me, beautiful.” 

Lucifer did as he was told, and licked his lips in anticipation as he watched the other man strip down. He began salivating as his lover’s strong arms came into view, all golden skin and muscles. His jaw dropped down once again as his eyes slid over to the toned torso, simple silver-green studs shining in the low light of Sam’s home. He whined as he closed his eyes and heard the tell tale sound of a belt being removed and clanking to the floor. He resisted the urge to roll his hips at the sound of a zipper being hastily jerked down. He then had to fight the temptation to turn around and bend over to grasp his ankles as he heard the sound of soft slacks and silk boxers slide off the Dom’s body. 

But he was good. He was good, behaved, didn’t move; just made needy sounds as his eyes flung open to gaze upon the naked body of the lawyer in front of him, and he moaned. 

“Sir, please,” he begged.  

“I know, baby,” Sam murmured, closing the space between them and simply lifting Lucifer up by his hips. The dancer flailed for a moment before wrapping his toned thighs around Sam’s waist. 

“Now stay still and sing for me, my angel,” Sam commanded as he slid himself into Lucifer, painfully slow.

Lucifer whined and longed to grab onto Sam, dig his nails into his skin, and drop his head down onto his shoulder. But he was ordered not to, so he stayed in position, crying out as he felt Sam’s piercing slide over his prostate easily and firmly, digging his nails into his palms as Sam bottomed out in him only to slowly pull out and thrust back in. 

The pace was hard, fast, and brutal. Lucifer’s back, head, and arms remained against the wall, slim fingers wrapping around the coat hook to give him more stability. His lower half, however, was moving. Sam’s large, strong hands grasped his hips firmly, enough to leave bruises as he fucked into Lucifer hard. Lucifer kept his legs up and around Sam’s hips, heels digging into the back of his lover, right above his asscheeks, to drive him in deeper, harder, faster. 

Then Sam ducked his head down and worried a black barbell into his mouth, tongue soothing the sting and Lucifer saw stars, crying out in pleasure loudly. It was the first time the dancer prayed that Sam didn’t have neighbors and absently wondered if he kept any of the neighbors up if he did. A swift bite brought him back to reality and Lucifer keened as Sam kissed his way to the other nipple to pay it the same exact attentions. 

Then Sam’s lips, his glorious lips were on his, and he devoured them, nibbling and sucking and exploring. 

He figured that there were thousands of ways to kiss the prosecutor in front of him, to be fucked by him, to submit to him. And from the looks and sounds from it, he would be able to experience them all. 

The sheer thought alone, driven home by Sam capturing a small barbell in his tongue with his teeth and giving a firm suck, made him reach his edge quickly, and he held back, grabbing the coat hook even harder. 

“Fuck, Lucifer,” Sam whispered against his lips and Lucifer whimpered. “You’re  _ perfect.  _ Such a good, perfect little angel for me. Does my angel want to cum?” 

“Yes, Sir, please, Sir, please!” Lucifer begged shamelessly, ice blue eyes finding hazel. 

Sam smiled. “Then cum for me, my Morning Star,” he breathed.

Lucifer came with a shout, his back bowing on its own accord as he painted their stomachs white with salty release, offering himself up to Sam. 

“ _ Fuck! _ ” That was all the warning Sam gave before he was cumming, deep and hard inside of Lucifer, fucking him through both of their orgasms. 

When they had calmed, Lucifer let his arms down and dropped them naturally around Sam’s neck. Sam smiled and leaned in for a gentle kiss. “Beautiful. Simply stunning,” he whispered quietly. 

Lucifer flushed and nuzzled into Sam’s cheek, kissing it lazily. “Not that I don’t appreciate being held,” he murmured, “but can we get horizontal? You broke my legs.” 

“How?” Sam teased as he slowly withdrew from the dancer with a groan before carrying him bridal style to his bedroom. “You just squeezed onto my hips for dear life.” 

Lucifer laughed softly and gave a soft sigh as Sam gently laid him against the soft black silk sheets before crawling into bed. Lucifer sought out his partner and nestled his head on top of Sam’s chest, over his heart. 

They laid there in silence for a while, Lucifer calming down from his high and subspace before he looked at Sam. “What does this make us?” He asked quietly. 

Sam smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. “Be my angel, for as long as you’ll have me?” He asked. 

“What would your coworkers think?” Lucifer teased. 

Sam laughed. “I just won’t tell them about your night job,” he said. 

“Do you want me to still dance?” Lucifer asked, a bit shocked. 

Sam laughed. “Of course. You enjoy it, and it brings in excellent money. I’m not going to stop you from doing something you enjoy. Besides, it’s a part of you. And if you weren’t dancing, you’d never have met me.”

Lucifer hummed and smiled softly. “That’s true,” he admitted. “I’m so glad that I kept dancing on.” 

“Me too.” Sam placed another soft kiss on the top of his head. 

They laid in silence again, cuddling, before Sam began laughing loudly. 

“What?” Lucifer asked in slight alarm. 

Sam grinned. “Does this mean that I get  _ free  _ private dances?” He asked. 

Lucifer grabbed a pillow and smacked Sam in the face with it. “Not at the club, no,” he said. “Here or at my place?” He grinned. “Baby, you can have all the dances you want. Whenever you want one, within reason. I cannot and will not walk into your office simply to give you a lap dance that we both know will end up with us having sex on your desk.” 

Sam cracked up laughing and brought Lucifer down to kiss him sweetly. Lucifer smiled and kissed him back, feeling all the tension ebb out of him as they relaxed for an hour or so with lazy kisses and cuddling before drifting off to sleep, Sam wrapped up around Lucifer and holding hands as they slept.


	18. Hold Me Closer Tiny Dancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's four months later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW. It's done. I can't believe it's done. 
> 
> This is honestly my baby, seriously guys. This and my Omega!Lucifer fic. 
> 
> Can you believe that when I started writing this fic, I thought "I'm just going to do a mini bang?" This was only supposed to be a porny 5K oneshot, and look at it! It bloomed and blossomed into a masterpiece and I'm honestly SO happy about it!!
> 
> Thank you to EVERYONE who's supported me on this fic, I could not have done it without you!! 
> 
> Song Title from "Tiny Dancer" by Elton John.

“Sam! I’m home!” Lucifer called out, undoing the dark blue tie up and around his throat and letting it hang as he closed the door to  _ their  _ apartment four months later after Sam apologized. They had been living together for about a month now, and Lucifer still had a hard time believing it. 

“In the bedroom, angel!” Sam called back and Lucifer grinned, making his way there and leaning up against the doorframe as he watched his boyfriend do a series of crunches on the hardwood floor. 

“Y’know, we  _ do  _ have an exercise room,” Lucifer teased. 

Sam flashed a pearly smile. “Yeah, I know,” he said, finishing his set and standing up, sweat dripping down his hard, muscular body. 

“How was court?” Lucifer asked as he came over to kiss him. 

“Good. I think we got this conviction,” Sam hummed pleasantly as he kissed Lucifer. “How was your finance meeting?” 

Lucifer groaned and mimed shooting himself. “I would rather get fucked by a cactus than sit in on one of those fucking meetings,” he confided into Sam. “It was like they had  _ no  _ clue what I was talking about.” He drew himself up and began mimicking the worst of the financiers, “Mr. Alighieri, you just bought fourteen new ballet barres last year, why do you need more? Mr. Alighieri, how exactly did the mirror break? Are you sure that an opera wasn’t practicing in your studio?” He deflated and shook his head. “I managed to get the budget I needed and a little extra, but I shouldn’t have to fight so hard to get the money.” 

“I know, angel,” Sam soothed, rubbing Lucifer’s back. “But you got the money, and you don’t have work tonight.” 

Lucifer clasped his hands in mock prayer of thanks. “Meaning that I can have a night in, with you,” he said. 

“I’m going to shower, love,” Sam chuckled, kissing his forehead. “Slip into something more comfortable, and I’ll get dinner. Chinese sound good for my tiny dancer?” 

“I thought we agreed no more Elton John for you?” Lucifer laughed, kissing the hollow of his sweaty boyfriend’s throat. “Also, I’m not tiny.” 

Sam laughed and ducked his head down to kiss Lucifer properly, making the director melt in his arms. “Not tiny by  _ most  _ people’s standards,” he teased. “But by mine? Yeah, you’re tiny. I mean, I can pick you up and pin you to the nearest available surface.” 

Lucifer chuckled against his skin. “Yeah, well, I could do the same. Especially back in my youth.” 

“You’re in your twenties, Luce.”    
“So are you, Sammy.” 

Sam reached around and gave a swift smack to Lucifer’s ass, making the dancer yelp. “That tickled,” he grinned. 

Sam laughed and kissed him again. “Okay. Shower. You get undressed. I’ll make the order. Beef and broccoli, pork egg rolls, and crab rangoons?” 

“You know me,” Lucifer hummed into his lips. “Now go shower.” 

Sam laughed and headed off to the bathroom. Lucifer was tempted to join him, but he figured Sam had plans. 

He stripped down and slid on a pair of black silk panties and a pair of low rise sweat pants and made his way out into the living room, where Sam had a small ballet barre installed for him, so he could stretch if nothing else. Cracking his back and neck, he clicked on the music. The soothing melodies of Tchaikovsky's “Sleeping Beauty” made itself known as he began doing the basic exercises that he had been doing since he was about three years old. His ankle did twinge a bit, but he ignored it in favor of doing the exercises and the stretching. 

He didn’t even realize when Sam had gotten out of the shower, dressed in a pair of low riding sweats of his own, and made the Chinese order until he felt the strong, solid wall of his boyfriend press up against him from behind as he stretched his thighs, calves and hips, the messed up ankle pointed and propped up on the bar. Large, strong hands wrapped around his slender hips, squeezing lightly.

“This would be a good position to fuck you in,” Sam chuckled with a soft kiss to the dancer’s neck. 

Lucifer chuckled and turned his head to kiss his boyfriend properly, inhaling the sandalwood shampoo that Sam had used. “It would be,” he agreed quietly. “Aren’t you glad your boyfriend is flexible?”

“Immensely, my shining Morning Star,” Sam murmured. “Every night, I give thanks for the angel in my bed.” 

“And in your heart,” Lucifer finished. 

“Sap.” 

“Hey, you love my sappiness. How long until food is here? I’m starving.” 

“Did you not eat a proper lunch again?” Sam’s voice took on a slight note of disapproval. 

“I had a chicken caesar salad right before my meeting. Honestly, I don’t know how you’re so health conscious, those are  _ not filling at all. _ ” Lucifer looked up at Sam with a pained expression. 

“Did you have a snack?” Sam asked. 

Lucifer shook his head. “I didn’t have time.” 

“ _ Luce _ ,” Sam groaned, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. “You know you need to eat more.” 

“I’ll eat all of my dinner,” Lucifer said, pouting. 

“I know you will, I mean  _ other  _ than your dinner, what did you have for breakfast?” 

Lucifer looked guilty and coughed. 

_ “Lucifer, _ ” Sam admonished. 

“I had coffee!!” Lucifer was quick to defend himself, leaning himself over his propped up leg. “And an apple.”

“That’s not a full breakfast,” Sam hummed. 

“At least I ate!”

Sam sighed. “Luci, we talked about this.” He rubbed his hands up and down Lucifer’s sides. “I need my beautiful angel to be healthy and happy and that means eating more than one giant meal a day.” 

Lucifer looked up at him with an expression of faux innocence. “I am! Snack, semi-lunch, dinner, dessert, and post-coital munchies.” 

Sam laughed happily and gave a slow roll of his hips. “If you say so,” he teased, kissing the pout on his boyfriend’s face. 

Lucifer smiled and kissed him back. He slowly lowered his leg down and propped the other one up with a soft groan, straightening his body. 

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Sam purred, running his hands up and down his boyfriend’s toned torso. Even though Lucifer had filled out from not doing the vigorous  dancing that ballet offered him, he still kept up a lot of his tone from his younger years. “So beautiful, so elegant.” He kissed the sensitive spot behind Lucifer’s ear and the dancer giggled and squirmed. 

“I fall and it’s your fault, babe,” he laughed. 

“I’ll be there to catch you,” Sam chuckled. “Always.” 

“Good.” 

The doorbell rang and Sam left him to answer the door as Lucifer leaned over his other leg and relished in the stretch. 

“ _ That’s  _ a sight,” Sam teased as he came back in with the wondrous smells of Chinese food that made Lucifer drool. 

“Oh, I’m sure it is,” Lucifer chuckled as he slowly righted himself up and lowered his leg. He went into a grande plie and stood up straight, smiling at the muscle burn deep in his legs. “Ahhh, nothing like a relaxing stretch after a long day.” 

Sam smiled and turned off the stereo system as he set the bag of food on the table. “Come eat now, you can play ballet later,” he teased. 

Lucifer laughed and went towards the couch and curled up on it, grabbing his container of crab wontons eagerly. Sam settled down next to him and tugged him closer as he snagged his cup of shrimp in lobster sauce. 

The two ate in companionable silence for a while, Sam pretty much inhaling his food while Lucifer took his time, going back and forth between all of his dishes. Sam eventually snagged the rangoons from his boyfriend and began feeding them to him, something that had the two of them smiling and exchanging soft, heated glances. Sam’s free hand stroked Lucifer’s hair and he smiled and relaxed into it. He loved these nights, where he didn’t have to work at Hellfire and he could just relax with his boyfriend and be doted on in such a loving way, where he could relax and fully be himself. 

“How’s my angel feeling now?” Sam asked with a gentle forehead kiss. 

Lucifer hummed and rested his head on Sam’s broad shoulder. “So relaxed,” he murmured. 

“Mmm, not too relaxed for a surprise, I hope,” Sam chuckled. 

“Surprise?” Lucifer asked, looking at his boyfriend. 

“Mhm. I got something custom made for you.” 

Lucifer flushed and shoved Sam gently. “You don’t have to get me anything,” he said. “Tell me you’re finally installing a pole in the exercise room?” 

Sam laughed. “Not yet,” he said. “It’s something better.” 

“Well, what is it?” Lucifer pressed, breathless with excitement. 

“Close your eyes, angel,” Sam cooed and Lucifer did so, rolling his eyes affectionately as he waited. He felt Sam leave the couch and then return a few moments later. Asgard meowed and jumped into Lucifer’s lap, curling up happily. Lucifer hummed and stroked its fur as Sam sat down. 

Sam stroked his cheek with his thumb. “Ready?” 

“Sam, just  _ tell  _ me what is it?” Lucifer pressed. 

“Open your eyes, angel.” 

Lucifer slowly opened his eyes and gasped, both hands flying up to hide his lips. Asgard mewled and head butted Lucifer’s stomach to get him to pet him again but Lucifer, for once, was ignoring the cat. He only had eyes for the small silver disc in Sam’s hand. 

The small silver disc had a singular silver jump ring in it and on the side facing up read “Sam’s” engraved on it. 

“It says ‘Angel’ on the back, because you’re my angel,” Sam whispered. “It’s yours, for your collar. If. . . If you’re ready.” 

Lucifer stared at Sam. “Yours? Forever?” 

“For as long as you’ll have me,” Sam confirmed. “If you want that. I’ll. . . I’ll get you a ring, later, but. . . I figured right now, this was the next best thing.” 

Lucifer looked up at Sam. “Yes,” he whispered. 

“Where’s your collar, Luci?” 

“In the bedroom, on my nightstand,” Lucifer replied, his breath hitching. 

“Let’s get into the bedroom, then,” Sam said, offering his other hand to Lucifer as he stood up. Lucifer took it and stood up as well, and the two almost ran to the bedroom. 

Once there, Lucifer let go of his hand and launched himself onto the bed. He triumphantly grabbed his collar and sat up, wordlessly offering it to Sam. 

Sam took the collar gently and placed a soft kiss on Lucifer’s forehead. “Angel or Sam side up?” He asked quietly. 

“Your name side up,” Lucifer breathed reverently. 

Sam opened the jump ring with little effort and slid it onto the loop in Lucifer’s black and red collar. He closed it tightly before showing it to Lucifer for approval. 

Lucifer’s response was to tilt his head back and bare his neck, wordlessly offering Sam to slide it onto him. 

Sam did exactly that, buckling the collar closed along Lucifer’s spine and he shivered as Sam placed a gentle kiss above the collar. He could feel the weight of the pentagram charm press against his skin along with the tag that marked him as Sam’s. 

“Who do you belong to, angel?” Sam whispered hotly in his ear. 

“You, Sir,” Lucifer exhaled. 

“Yes.  _ Mine. _ ” 

The dancer shivered and turned his head, the light catching on the new tag and giving it a little flash as he kissed his Dom roughly, automatically opening his mouth in submission. Sam chuckled and hungrily devoured Lucifer’s mouth, pulling his tongue into his mouth and playing with the piercings as his hands ran up and down his torso, flicking the captive rings Lucifer had chosen to wear today. 

“I know  _ exactly  _ how I’m going to fuck you today,” Sam breathed as they parted for air, both of them gasping and feeling the burn deep in their lungs. 

“How?” Lucifer breathed. 

Sam chuckled deeply and placed a soft kiss on Lucifer’s lips. “Facing the mirror, on your knees. Me holding you as I fuck you from behind.” 

Lucifer’s eyes widened and he gave a pathetic sounding whimper. 

“Need me to prep you, or are you good?” Sam whispered softly. 

“I’m good,” Lucifer replied truthfully. The advantage of them being very early risers was the amount of morning sex they had and this morning, Lucifer was surprised he could make it into work as he was  _ seriously _ considering calling and canceling the meeting and citing food poisoning as the reason. 

Sam pushed Lucifer backwards onto the bed and stood up before yanking Lucifer’s sweat pants off of him roughly, groaning at the sight of the black silk panties adorning his boyfriend’s hips. 

“Always tempting me with the panties, angel,” Sam growled. 

Lucifer couldn’t help but give a breathless smirk. “Well, I know how much you like seeing me in them,” he drawled. 

“You do know that those are going to get absolutely ruined, right?” Sam asked with a raised brow. 

Lucifer grinned. “Well, good thing that these aren’t my work panties, now, are they?” He hummed. 

Sam removed his sweats and boxers, cock long, hard, and throbbing, precum pearling the Prince Albert. Lucifer sat up and flipped himself onto his stomach, licking off the pearl of pre cum with a mischievous smile. 

Sam visibly shuddered and groaned. “Want to suck my cock while I make sure you’re nice and open for me, angel?” 

Lucifer groaned and nodded. 

“Well, get sucking,” Sam purred. 

Lucifer did exactly that. He opened his mouth and took Sam as deep as he could, groaning as he worked his throat open. 

Sam leaned over, his dick starting to slide out of Lucifer’s mouth. The dancer whined and leaned forward more and began to suck Sam down, grabbing onto his hips.  He chuckled as he slowly slid his hand underneath of the black silk, his middle finger rubbing around Lucifer’s open hole before it plunged in. Lucifer keened and tilted his hips upwards and gave a little wiggle. 

“Oh yes, we like that, don’t we,” Sam stated rather than asked with an amused tone. Lucifer groaned and ran his tongue along the sensitive vein on the underside of his boyfriend’s dick. He shivered and slipped another finger into Lucifer, gently scissoring. 

“I bet your hole is so puffy and red,” he whispered and Lucifer moaned. “So puffy and red, and swollen. Wish that there was just a little bit of my cum leaking out of it.” 

Lucifer whined and canted his hips up, begging for more wordlessly as he swallowed Sam down. 

“Ahh, yes, dirty little angel,” Sam chuckled as he slid two fingers deep into Lucifer’s hole. “Still a bit open from this morning, I see.”  He began scissoring his boyfriend open, groaning as Lucifer worked his dick over with his mouth. 

“Alright, angel,” Sam murmured, giving the dancer a quick slap on his ass. “You’re open, and I’m ready. Face the mirror, on your knees.” 

Lucifer whined as Sam’s fingers withdrew from his hole and he let his dick slide out from his mouth, breaking the tiny strand of saliva with his tongue and he shakily assumed the position Sam requested of him. His heart was pounding in his chest as his eyes raked over his body, seeing hard lines and soft curves; seeing lightly tanned skin and white patches; dark silk and bright rings. Tousled blond hair and piercing light blue eyes. Black leather and silver metal.

“That’s right, Luci,” Sam murmured, sliding up behind him and pressing a lubed cock up against his entrance after he pulled the panties down. His hands roamed over the front of Lucifer’s body as he traced patterns. “That’s what I see. I see an absolutely beautiful man, and I’m proud to say he’s mine.” 

Lucifer shivered and tilted his head back. “Yours,” he whispered. 

Sam slowly slid into Lucifer, peppering kisses along his shoulders. One arm crossed his chest to keep him pressed against him as he slid in. 

“Fuck, you’re so good,” Sam murmured in his ear. “So warm, so wet, so good. I love the way you feel around me.” 

Lucifer whined and nosed Sam’s neck as his hips began rocking into him. “Sam,” he breathed. 

“That’s right, Luci, I’m here, right here.” Sam pressed his lips to his temple. “Look at us, angel. Look at beautiful you are, being held up as I rock into you. How your eyes widen and squeeze shut as the sensations rock through you, how your plump lips say my name and title like it’s a prayer of love. How you keep in contact with me as much as you can; with every part of me.” 

Lucifer’s eyes slid over to the mirror and he gasped as he looked, watched himself rocking back onto Sam’s cock. How one of his hands reached behind him to run his fingers through his lover’s chestnut curls. The late afternoon sun streamed through the open windows, casting their shadows onto their favorite black silk sheets on the other side, long elongated shadows. In the mirror, he could see his hair being highlighted by the rays, giving him the appearance of a soft golden halo and he whined. 

“That’s it, look at us. Look at you. My beautiful angel. My handsome boyfriend.” Sam’s voice was deeper, rougher as his hips progressively got faster and harder, the silver piercing scraping lightly against Lucifer’s prostate on every other thrust. “My amazing lover, who gives me a gift every time he says ‘yes’ to me. Who gives himself over to me and trusts me to take care of him and enjoys me.” 

Lucifer shivered and whined. “Sam,” he whimpered, his cock straining obscenely in the black silk prison and staining it to an even darker black. 

“Yes, angel. You can cum whenever.” Sam ran his teeth along the top of Lucifer’s collar and the dancer keened, his eyes sliding shut. “I want to watch you fly apart, but it’s okay, because I’m right here, I’ll put you back together. I’ll bring you down and take care of my fallen angel.”

Lucifer swore and eagerly bucked his hips, the silk providing delicious friction along his cock and he tightened his hold on Sam’s hair. “Yours, yours, always yours,” Lucifer babbled, a sure sign that he was getting close. 

“Yes, always mine,” Sam rumbled, grunting as his free hand curled more into Lucifer’s hip. “Are you gonna cum without me touching that pretty cock of yours? Gonna cum on my cock, and my cock alone?” 

Lucifer wept and nodded, opening his eyes and keeping them locked on their reflections in the mirror. 

“Then cum for me, my Morning Star,” Sam commanded. “I won’t be far behind.” 

Lucifer whimpered and seized up a little bit as he spilled into his panties with a yell as the head of Sam’s cock slid over his prostate neatly. His fingers tightened in Sam’s hair as his back arched away from his lover’s chest, the lawyer’s strong arm pinning him down. 

Sam grunted and panted, thrusting three more times before cumming with a dark growl of  _ angel,  _ biting down on Lucifer’s shoulder. 

They slumped against each other, Lucifer’s eyes sliding shut as Sam’s hands calmed him, pulling out of him gently and slowly slipping the soiled panties off of his legs and throwing them into the laundry basket before easing the dancer onto the soft silk sheets. “How’re you feeling, beautiful?” 

Lucifer hummed contently. 

“I’ll be right back, gonna get you some water and chocolate,” Sam whispered, brushing his lips across his boyfriend’s sweat sheened forehead. “You stay right here, mkay gorgeous?” 

Lucifer nodded and closed his eyes. 

He must’ve dozed, because Sam was gently shaking him awake and coaxing a cool bottle of water to his lips. “Here, baby, drink some water.” 

Lucifer did so, and after that was done, Sam got into bed behind him, resting his back against the headboard before pulling Lucifer up into a sitting position. “I got your favorite chocolate.” The lawyer said softly, breaking off a piece and holding it to Lucifer’s lips. 

The dancer lazily opened his mouth and gently removed the sweet from Sam’s fingers. “Mmm,” he hummed. 

“Good?” 

“The best.” 

They sat there for a few minutes, Lucifer lazily eating chocolate out of Sam’s hands, exchanging lazy kisses and soft smiles, before Lucifer spoke up. “Sam?” 

“Yes, angel?” Sam asked, stealing a soft kiss that made Lucifer smile gently. 

“I. . . I love you,” he whispered, turning pink as he said it. He hasn’t said those words to anyone, except for Balthazar, and then it was familial, not romantic. None of his exes warranted the stripper’s love, didn’t do anything to do so. He cast his eyes down shyly. “I. . .I know you might not be comfortable saying it back, but. . . I wanted you to know. I love you.” It was a little easier saying those three tiny words with the largest impact. 

Strong fingers coaxed Lucifer to look up at Sam, and his eyes widened to see Sam’s brilliant hazel eyes filled with tears. 

“I love you too, Lucifer,” Sam whispered back. “Very much.” 

Lucifer blushed and leaned in for a kiss. “In a little bit. . . make love to me?” He asked softly, almost scared of what Sam might say. 

Sam nodded. “Of course, my shining Morning Star,” he breathed. “I’ve found my new idol to worship, and that’s exactly what I’ll do.” He closed the distance and kissed Lucifer sweetly, but passionately. 

And with that kiss and confession, Lucifer felt the majority of his soul feel at peace. He could almost hear his sardonic cousin’s voice in his head, proud and amused, telling him  _ well done, Luci.  _ And that made his heart sing and his head feel light and as he deepened the kiss with Sam, turning around in his embrace for a better angle, he felt every single praise, every whispered compliment, that Sam ever uttered ring in his soul. 

Even better, he began truly believing those words.

_ I guess sometimes angels have to fall in order to truly soar  _ was his last rational thought before Sam gently pressed him into the mattress to begin his worship of the angel in his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psst
> 
> I have time stamps planned

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Find Letzi on tumblr at disizletzi
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
